Um ser sem sonhos
by Teffyhart
Summary: Sabe, é difícil ser assim. Tudo o que eu mais queria agora, era dormir, e poder sonhar que tudo o que se passou, ficará lá. No passado. [Yaoi]
1. Prólogo

_**Um ser sem sonhos – Teffy-Chan**_

_**Desclimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas os sobrenomes Veuliah e Leôkritos são criações minhas, portanto, créditos são bons._

_**Resumo: **por um lado, um rico empresário com seus sonhos destruídos, e pelo outro um homem que para si, a vida mal começou. Será que ele pode devolver a felicidade à um outro ser? (Yaoi) (KamusxMilo) (POV em algumas partes)_

_Prólogo – Sonhos... Para que servem?_

É... Eu sei que tudo isso é falso... Eu posso olhar em volta e ver, todos aos meus pés, talvez por causa da minha impassibilidade, talvez pela minha beleza ou talvez por que não saibam quem sou eu.

Sim, você vê a minha imagem, a imagem de Kamus Veuliah, um rico empresário francês de cabelos ruivos, pele branca e estatura mediana. Também vê que sou um poço de impassibilidade e paciência.

Mas não estou falando dessa imagem que todos tem de mim.

Estou falando do meu interior, onde quase ninguém conseguiu ver até hoje. Aquela pequena criança insegura, que vivia com seus pais numa pequena cidade do interior, que tinha como idéia para vida um emprego suficientemente bom para que sustentasse a família e desse orgulho aos pais. Ou seja, aquela pequena criança mimada e cheia de sonhos, cheia de emoções.

Mas tudo isso sumiu das minhas faces quando aconteceu o inesperado... Eu vi com meus própios olhos, quando criança, meu pai ser esquartejado, minha mãe ser abusada e morta, minha irmã mais velha ter sido levada e minha casa ter pegado fogo. Sim, eu só escapei com vida porque os três me esconderam a tempo.

Mas de que adiantava ficar vivo sem ter uma família, uma moradia?

Muito clichê essa história de menino de rua e blábláblá...Não é mesmo? Mas é a mais pura verdade.

A minha sorte foi que eu estudava em um colégio de categoria. Passei algumas semanas sem ir a escola, por bem da minha mente, e quando eu finalmente fui à escola, com a roupa do corpo a moça, que era dona do local, e me conhecia, soube da tragédia... Ela me adotou cuidou de mim. Me vestiu, me alimentou e me deu uma boa educação.

Passados alguns anos desde o ocorrido, eu já era o Kamus atual, não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar pelo fim da minha família, não tinha mais felicidade para sorrir e não tinha motivos para ficar bravo. Assim como eu tinha desaprendido a amar.

Eu cursei a faculdade de Administração com esplendor, e completei ela com nota máxima. Realmente, estava me empenhando nos estudos. Logo depois de me formar, meu pai adotiva me cedeu sua empresa. Sim, ele tinha uma empresa, agora você pode imaginar o quanto essa família adotiva era rica, comecei a trabalhar lá, como chefe. Uns estranharam no começo, outros aceitaram com facilidade.

É tudo uma questão de tempo, logo me acostumei ao local, e fiz a empresa subir, logo fui conhecido como um homem de negócios, por Aquarius (que é o nome da empresa) ou até mesmo de pingüim (esse apelido por parte dos meus empregados) por estar sempre com o ar condicionado no máximo.

Bom, tudo na minha vida estava certo, arrumado e organizado. Nos auge dos 20 anos tudo estava corretamente certo...

Até que um certo grego bagunceiro se instalou na minha vida...

_-OoO-_

Kamus se levantou da cadeira, abandonando os papéis em cima de sua mesa, mas não aos seus pensamentos. Tinha lembrado de como era sua infância, e de como chegara até ali. Bom, ainda não tinha chegado ao fim.

_-OoO-_

Perto daquele grego safado eu realmente não tinha controle sobre mim mesmo. Meus sentimentos ficavam a flor da pele normalmente, e ele conseguia me irritar em minutos, apenas por diversão.

Foi ai que a minha vida começou a mudar. Até o dia que eu descobri o que isso queria dizer.

Aquele maldito Milo Leôkritos... Tudo estava perfeitamente certo até ele aparecer...

_-OoO-_

Kamus seguiu até a pequena cozinha que tinha na empresa, pegando um café quente e com pouco açúcar, logo após voltando para sua sala. Sentou-se na cadeira e tirou os óculos, jogando sobre a mesa, colocou o copo de café quente sobre a mesa também e apoiou os cotovelos, deixando que a cabeça se apoiasse nas mãos, enquanto voltava aos seus pensamentos.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

_N/a: Oiê! Sim, mais um Milo e Kamus, e sim de novo, vou fazer um POV do Kamus! Ai que coisa linda! (chorando de emoção), mas de qualquer maneira, não vai estar somente o Kamus nessa fic non! Vão aparecer outros personagens, mas eu achei interessante abordar no prólogo a infância do nosso astro principal!_

_Espero que de um jeito ou de outro vocês gostem... E só mais um aviso, vou fazer o mesmo esquema da outra fic minha, só posto um capitulo novo depois de três reviews! Estão avisados! _

_: P_

_Espero, realmente, que vocês mandem reviews! Espero por vocês!_

_Kissus e Bacinhus!_

_Teffy_


	2. Capítulo Primeiro

_**Um ser sem sonhos – Teffy-Chan**_

_**Desclimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas os sobrenomes Veuliah e Leôkritos são criações minhas, portanto, créditos são bons._

_**Resumo: **por um lado, um rico empresário com seus sonhos destruídos, e pelo outro um homem que para si, a vida mal começou. Será que ele pode devolver a felicidade a um outro ser? (Yaoi) (KamusxMilo) (POV em algumas partes)_

_Capitulo 1 – Mistérios, Conviva com eles._

Vários passos apresados foram ouvidos pelo corredor, o dono destes era um homem com longos cabelos, estranhamente, azulados. Ele vinha com várias pastas, chegou em frente a uma porta e deu duas leves batidas.

_-OoO-_

Kamus ouviu as batidas em sua porta e deixou um pouco os pensamentos, pegou os óculos em cima da mesa e foi em direção a porta a abrindo e visualizando o ser do outro lado.

-_Bon Après-midi_¹ Saga. A que devo sua visita? –Perguntou o ruivo para o homem a sua frente.

-Boa Tarde para você também Kamus, vim resolver uns negócios pendentes. – Falou Saga, sorrindo e entrando na sala, depositando as pastas em cima de uma das cadeiras da sala. Se sentando na outra, em frente à mesa de Kamus.

-Negócios pendentes? –Perguntou, voltando a se sentar em sua mesa, dando um pequeno gole de café. –Quais seriam?

-Kamus, você sabe muito bem que a família que lhe adotou tinha algumas dividas não é mesmo? –Perguntou.

-Oui ²... Sabia sim, mas o que isso tem a ver? – Saga era altamente profissional, por isso mesmo tinha o escolhido para ser vice-presidente da empresa. E também cuidava de todos os lucros e juros juntamente com Kamus.

-O problema Kamus, é que pelo que parece... –Deu uma pequena pausa suspirando, fazendo o aquariano erguer uma sobrancelha - O problema é que se você não pagar todas as dividas em um mês eles tomam a empresa de você. –Falou, já esperando o pior.

Aquilo tinha caído como uma bomba na cabeça do aquariano. Lembrava muito bem que o Pai não tivera dinheiro suficiente para pagar a divida na época, e acabou morrendo sem pagar. Suspirou, tentando manter a sanidade mental e a calma e voltou a falar.

-Saga, de quanto é a divida atualmente? – Falou ainda impassível.

Saga tinha se assustado um pouco, como ele conseguia manter a calma frente a isso? Ele sabia muito bem que uma das únicas razões dele viver era essa empresa, e ele agia como se fosse algo comum?

Achou melhor dar a noticia de quanto era com calma então.

-Bom Kamus... Acho que a divida ultrapassa uns 90 mil dólares.

90 Mil dólares? Não tinha 90 Mil dólares! Era quase uma meta impossível. Quase... Tinha um mês ainda para conseguir, e iria! De qualquer maneira.

-Muito bem, então vejo que temos muito trabalho a fazer Saga. –Disse, recostando-se na cadeira.

Saga apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sabia que não seria outra reação que teria daquele francês impassível. Ele realmente só se alterava quando o caso era sério.

Levantou-se, ia se retirar da sala, quando parou na porta e perguntou:

-Kamus... Como você consegue ficar tão calmo? –Perguntou, já curioso.

-Mistérios Saga. Conviva com eles. –Disse com as palavras vagas, dando mais um gole no café, que já estava um pouco frio.

Saga apenas fitou o homem ruivo, que sabia tanto, mesmo sendo tão novo e sorriu. Sim, mistérios, temos que conviver com eles.

Assim que saga se retirou da sala Kamus deixou que sua expressão se tornasse um pouco melancólica. Era obvio que não iria conseguir ultrapassar a meta de 90 mil dólares, no que estava pensando?

Não é que fosse pessimista, mas era bastante realista. Os lucros da empresa nunca haviam chegado a ser tão altos, a não ser a algum tempo atrás, tinha conseguido alguns clientes interessantes.

Virou um pouco a cadeira, fitando a tela de seu computador, suspirando.

Abriu um pequeno programa de clientes, e começou a procurar clientes.

_-OoO-_

Kamus nesse dia só saiu da empresa tarde, talvez uma ou duas da manhã, mas somente porque sabia que estava um pouco avoado nos últimos dias. Pensamentos, lembranças...

Abriu o carro e se sentou no banco, jogando algumas pastas e papéis no banco ao lado, ligou o carro e o som, saindo com ele numa velocidade média.

Não tinha porque correr... Tinha?

Sabia que quando chegasse na sua casa ia encontrar somente a escuridão e a solidão.

E não estava errado. Chegou rapidamente em casa, rápido de mais no gosto de Kamus, e logo este já estava a abrir a porta.

Notou então, tudo como estava quando saiu, o livro em cima de sua mesinha, a mesa de café da manhã já posta para o dia seguinte, seus objetos e enfeites devidamente arrumados pela casa... Nada indicava que outra pessoa morava ali além dele. Sorriu tristemente e fechou a porta, ascendendo à luz, deixando as coisas sobre o sofá e indo tomar um bom banho, sim, era tudo que precisava.

Despiu-se e tomou uma ducha fria, deixando que a água escorresse por todo o seu corpo, lavou cuidadosamente seus cabelos e passou sabão pelo corpo, logo tinha acabado sua ducha e fechado a torneira, enrolando uma toalha na cintura. Saiu do boxe, molhando um pouco o chão, deixando algumas pegadas molhadas pelo chão do banheiro e foi pentear os tão vermelhos fios.

Deixou o banheiro e colocou o pijama, se deitando na cama, não estava com cabeça para pensar agora, apenas programou o despertador para o dia seguinte e adormeceu com uma imagem na cabeça.

Não tinha como fugir, tinha?

Mistérios, conviva com eles.

Logo Kamus estava adormecido em sua cama, e apenas a lua vigiava seu sono, e a solitária lágrima que escorreu por seu rosto.

_-OoO-_

Kamus acordou no dia seguinte com o barulho irritante do despertador. Abriu os olhos e teve ganas de joga-lo na parede, mas conseguiu se conter. Apenas o desligou e se levantou da cama, se espreguiçando preguiçoso.

Seguiu para o banheiro para a rotina matinal, Escovar os dentes, Banho, pentear os cabelos, fazer a barba se arrumar. Sim, fazia tudo isso quase automaticamente. Saiu do quarto com quase meia hora sobrando e foi tomar o café, pegou o jornal na porta, e seguiu para a mesinha, fazendo um pouco de café, enquanto esperava a torrada ficar pronta.

Ele passava os olhos nem um pouco interessado pelo jornal.

Assim que terminou sua refeição matinal, o francês se retirou de casa, pegando os papéis jogados sobre o sofá na noite anterior. Deu uma ultima olhada para dentro do apartamento e fechou a porta, chamando o elevador.

Ligou o carro e saiu em direção a sua empresa, não queria mais ver a solidão estampada em seu rosto. Não queria mais ter os sonhos arrancados de dentro de si com uma faca. Era o fim.

De seus sonhos, de seus sentimentos... E de uma maneira ou outra de sua alma.

"L'un ou l'autre quel dieu à vouloir...³"

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

_**Vocabulário:**_

_Bon Après-midi_¹ - Boa Tarde.

Oui ² - Sim ou Claro.

L'un ou l'autre quel dieu à vouloir...³ - Seja o que Deus quiser.

* * *

_N/a:_

_Olá! Olha quem reapareceu!_

_Mil desculpas gente! Eu tinha esquecido de olhar meu e mail... Sério mesmo... ' só que ai quando eu vi já tinha 5... o.o ooops! XD_

_Mas de qualquer maneira, muito obrigada por lerem a minha fic!_

_Mas estou mandando um beijo especial a essas meninas:_

_**Deni Chan, Bela Patty, Estrelinha, Tatianne e Ana P.**_

_Agora vou tentar prestar mais atenção aos reviews... '_

_Bom, vou indo! Mais três reviews e eu volto!_

_Kissus e Bacinhus!_

_Teffy._


	3. Capítulo Segundo

_**Um ser sem sonhos – Teffy-Chan**_

_**Desclimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas os sobrenomes Veuliah e Leôkritos são criações minhas, portanto, créditos são bons._

_**Resumo: **por um lado, um rico empresário com seus sonhos destruídos, e pelo outro um homem que para si, a vida mal começou. Será que ele pode devolver a felicidade a um outro ser? (Yaoi) (KamusxMilo) (POV em algumas partes)_

_Cap 2 – Idas e Voltas._

Kamus chegou na empresa quase meia hora antes dos funcionários chegarem, não gostava de ser perturbado. Fez o tão conhecido caminho da sua sala e abriu a porta de madeira mongo.

Percebeu a escuridão que estava instalada no local, suspirou e seguiu até as persianas, as abrindo, clareando um pouco o local, estreitou um pouco os olhos, graças à claridade, e percebeu como o dia estava lindo.

Não tinha tempo para pensar nisso agora... Suspirou e ligou o ar condicionado, ouvindo a porta ser aberta e fechada.

"Quem está na empresa há essa hora?" – Pensou ao se virar para a entrada e fitar dois lindos olhos azuis.

-Olá Kammy, saudades? – O loiro sorriu, deixando em cima da mesa seu café e depois se virando para Kamus.

-Milo! O que faz aqui tão cedo? –Perguntou o ruivo dessa vez, se lembrava de alguma coisa, Milo voltaria _semana que vem_. "Então o que ele está fazendo aqui?" Pensou quase incrédulo, vendo aquele grego bagunçar as suas coisas, fuçando tudo.

-Oras Kamus! Eu voltei da Inglaterra às 5 da manhã, e como eu estava sem sono, tomei um banho e vim para cá, sabia que você chega cedo... – falou sorridente, voltando a encarar Kamus.

-Milo, você está a duas horas sozinho nessa empresa?

-É... Poisé... –Disse, sentando na cadeira e dando mais um gole de café. –Vou receber um aumento por isso? Você está me fazendo tantas perguntas...

-Non é isso Milo! Só achei que uma pessoa como você nunca chegaria aqui cedo. – Disse, empurrando os pés de Milo de cima da sua mesa e depois se sentando na frente dele. Na outra cadeira.

-Milagres acontecem!

Kamus suspirou, aquele ser loiro tinha voltado para sua vida. Não sabia se ria ou chorava. Apenas conversou com ele durante alguns minutos, até o turno começar.

Bom, por Milo ele ficava mais na sala, mas quando foi quase expulso só pra bater o seu cartão e ir para sua sala, ele desistiu de ficar ali.

_-OoO-_

Milo andava pelos corredores com calma, bateu seu cartão e se sentou na sua mesa.

-Peste Loira você já voltou? E pra começar a rotina, você chegou cedo no trabalho? – Perguntou o rapaz que entrava no cubículo que era a sala deles.

-Olá leãozinho... Eu voltei de surpresa mesmo, mas amanhã eu já voltei a minha rotina normal... –Disse cumprimentando Aiolia, seu parceiro de sala.

Não só parceiro de sala, como também, de guerras de bolinha de papel, piadinhas infames na hora do almoço ou de arranjar apelidos para as pessoas.

-Sentimos sua falta... –Disse se sentando numa mesa na frente da de Milo. Os papéis eram um pouco zoneados e seu computador tinha bilhetes colados. Mas nada que o leonino não estendesse.

Já a de Milo era um pouco pior. Ele só achava o que queria uma semana depois. A mesa tinha várias pilhas de papéis e seu computador tinha a tela sem nenhum bilhete... Por enquanto. Viu seu trabalho acumulado pelo mês passado na Inglaterra e deixou um suspiro escapar de seus lábios.

_-OoO-_

Kamus continuava sentado no mesmo lugar, aquele grego tinha voltado sem que ninguém soubesse, e fez questão dele ser o primeiro... Por que?

"Será...?" Pensou inquieto, mas logo depois se acomodou melhor na cadeira, deixando que a cabeça ficasse apoiada no encosto.

"Non seja idiota Kamus! É obvio que ele só te contou primeiro por que encontrou primeiro..." Seus pensamentos fecharam sua linha de raciocínio.

Seria um pouco mais difícil esquecer os sentimentos sabendo que algumas salas de distancia dali, depois da porta, encontraria aquele grego loiro, de olhos azuis e pele bronzeada.

Era quase impossível esquecer os sentimentos porque aquele ser o fazia sorrir, ficar triste ou até mesmo ficar preocupado com ele.

E com sentimentos era muito mais difícil não sonhar.

E se sonhasse, sentiria aquela dor imensa no peito, pra ser mais exato, no coração. A dor de que seus sonhos foram massacrados pela, primeiramente, realidade.

Era isso que não admitiria nunca mais. Não queria sentir dor alguma.

Mas ai estava o complicado, ele com esses pensamentos sentia que o sentimento de medo se apoderava do seu ser. E o impedia de continuar adiante.

Como era difícil simplesmente deixar de sentir algo...

Tentou parar de pensar no assunto e ligou o computador, verificou o e-mail, a bolsa de ações, nada novo.

Droga! Nada para ocupar sua mente. Foi ai que se lembrou do livro esquecido dentro da gaveta, um livro de pensamentos.

Abriu numa página qualquer, lendo o pequeno pensamento do topo da página:

"_Nunca se afaste de seus sonhos, porque se eles se forem, você continuará a viver, mas deixará de existir. (anônimo)"._

Suspirou zangado. Por que tudo era voltado para esse assunto? Por que tudo queria mostrá-lo que estava errado em relação aos sonhos?

Não queria sonhos! Não queria sonhar! Não queria, nunca mais, chorar por algo que se iludiu sendo uma grande mentira.

Fechou o livro e o jogou de qualquer maneira na estante, perto de sua mesa. A ultima coisa que queria era estar errado sobre isso _também._

Ouviu os passos corridos no corredor para sua sala, sua porta abriu com violência enquanto um loiro entrava por ela, ele vinha com um jornal nas mãos e o depositou em cima da mesa de Kamus.

-O que é isso Shaka? Deu para fazer zona também? – Perguntou o aquariano bravo, por todo o barulho.

-Kamus! Sem tempo para ficar bravo! –Falou o indiano rapidamente apontando uma matéria no jornal - Veja!

Kamus pegou o jornal e passou os olhos pelo titulo, lendo a primeira, a segunda e a terceira vez.

"_Irmã desaparecida!" _Olhou incrédulo o titulo, o que isso tinha a ver?

-Continue lendo! –Disse o virginiano, como se estivesse lido seus pensamentos.

"_Irmã do empresário Kamus Veuliah (que o própio disse que estava morta) está em Athenas procurando pelo irmão (...)"._

Kamus quase enfartou ali mesmo.

-Minha irmã está viva? –Foi tudo que se ouviu pela empresa, o empresário estava de pé, com o jornal nas mãos, ele lia a matéria como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

E de certa forma era!

Ela seria seu único parente vivo. Mas o melhor de tudo... Era a sua irmã! A sua irmã mais velha de quem ele tanto amava.

-Kamus, mantenha a calma! E se você não enfartar, eu deixo que você tenha ainda o melhor da festa... – Falou Shaka.

-Fale logo Shaka! –Disse o ruivo impaciente.

-Acho que tem uma visita pra você... – Falou sorrindo, saindo da sala enquanto uma mulher alta, com seus 25 anos entrou pela porta.

Ela tinha os cabelos ruivos presos em uma trança, estava com uma calça jeans, uma blusa preta com alguns detalhes e tênis.

-Como vai maninho? Sentiu minha falta? –Falou sorrindo, enquanto parava em frente à mesa de Kamus.

_**Continua.

* * *

**_

_N/a: Olá! Ahá! Olha só a confusão que está instalada na vida do nosso ruivinho! O Milo volta da Inglaterra e sua irmã, até então morta, volta para ver o maninho!_

_No que será que isso vai dar? To vendo só a confusão! (risos)_

_Nhá... Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo, estou me esforçando o máximo para escreve-los!_

_Estou deixando abraços para as pessoas sem paciência para me deixar um review (Falo os 182 hits da fic)..._

_Mas deixo um beijo super carinhoso e especial a: **Áries sin**, **Estrelinha**, **Anjo Setsuna**, **Ana P.** e **Deni Chan. **(Cinco de novo... o/)._

_Bom, vou ficando por aqui, mais três reviews e eu volto!_

_Kissus e Bacinhus!_

_Teffy-Chan_


	4. Capítulo Terceiro

_**Um ser sem sonhos – Teffy-Chan**_

_**Desclimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas os sobrenomes Veuliah e Leôkritos e o nome Kerina são criações minhas, portanto, créditos são bons._

_**Resumo: **por um lado, um rico empresário com seus sonhos destruídos, e pelo outro um homem que para si, a vida mal começou. Será que ele pode devolver a felicidade a um outro ser? (Yaoi) (KamusxMilo) (POV em algumas partes)_

_Capitulo 3 – Pensamentos e Cartas._

-É você mesma? –Perguntou Kamus, meio avoado, fitando a irmã – Você está mesmo viva?

-_Pas, je suis une illusion...¹ _-Disse já irritada pela duvida do irmão – Sou eu! Kerina² Veuliah! Sua irmã.

O Mundo parecia ter desabado na cabeça de Kamus, este se aproximou da irmã, que o acolheu nos braços. Kamus se permitiu soltar uma ou duas lágrimas, e sorrir.

-_Mon Petit_, eu voltei... E prometo a você, nunca mais nada vai nos separar... –Disse Kerina, com lágrimas nos olhos também.

-Non prometa algo que non podes cumprir, eu só quero a sua companhia...

Kerina sorriu e soltou o abraço, secando com as costas da mão as lágrimas, teimosas, que insistiam em descer por seu rosto.

-_Enton_, soube que está com alguns problemas com a empresa... –Disse, tentando aliviar o clima.

-Isso non importa muito agora, mas estou sim... _Papa_ deixou uma divida, com uma quantia bem alta.

-_Papa?_

-_Oui_, non o _papa_ que você está pensando... O _Papa_ que me deu essa empresa...

-Entendo. Mas mesmo assim poderíamos trabalhar juntos non é?

-Claro... Nunca negaria sua ajuda...

Os dois sorriam cúmplices, indo ajeitar algumas coisas sobre a empresa.

_-OoO-_

Do lado de fora da sala, um certo grego estava encostado na parede. Aquela garota... era mesmo a irmã do Kamus? Se não era, era alguém muito especial, o Kamus tinha sorrido para ela!

"Mesmo eu tendo tentado tanto, nunca consegui, e ela consegue... assim!" Pensou irado.

Milo desencostou da parede e seguiu até a porta, batendo de leve.

-Entre... –Disse a voz masculina lá de dentro.

Milo entrou na sala e fitou a cena; Kamus estava sentado na sua cadeira, enquanto conversava com a irmã, esta, estava sentada na outra cadeira, apontando algumas coisas no monitor.

-Kamus, só vim lhe dar os parabéns... –Disse Milo, fitando como o francês se sentia muito mais à vontade com a irmã.

-Pelo que? –Disse o ruivo, finalmente fitando o outro ser.

-Por ter encontrado sua irmã de sangue... Espero que todos os seus sonhos se realizem... –Disse, fitando a outra ruiva, que estava quieta.

-Ahn, pelo visto já me conhece! Sou Kerina Veuliah, que seria o belo rapaz? –Disse calma, sorrindo.

-Desculpe a falta de tato... Meu nome é Milo Leôkritos, trabalho na empresa do seu irmão há alguns meses... –Disse cortês.

-Prazer! Espero que possamos nos tornar amigos...

-Claro, mas agora acho que tenho que ir... O trabalho me espera... –Disse saindo da sala.

Não podia negar, estava se corroendo de ciúmes do empresário ruivo. Derrepente essa garota aparecia e conseguia o lugar que sempre desejara ter em segundos.

Bufou e seguiu para sua sala, se jogando na cadeira.

-Hei, por que 'tá assim Milo? – Disse Aiolia do outro lado da sala, tacando-lhe uma bolinha de papel na cabeça.

-Olha onde acerta a bolinha! –Disse desviando da bolinha que iria lhe acertar o rosto. – E não é da sua conta o por quê de eu estar assim... Agora, se prepare! –Disse pegando a bolinha do chão e tacando contra Aiolia.

E assim se passou mais um dia na empresa Aquarius.

_-OoO-_

Kerina tinha saído mais cedo do que Kamus, afinal não tinha obrigação de ficar lá... Fitou o homem do outro lado da rua, este lhe sorriu.

A francesa atravessou a rua da frente da empresa e dirigiu a palavra até o homem.

-Já fiz o que mandou...

-Que bom... Vejo que não teremos muitos problemas... –Disse o homem tocando-lhe a face, fazendo uma leve caricia. – Ele acreditou de primeira?

-Claro. Non teremos problemas quanto a isso... Logo estarei com todas as fichas e arquivos secretos dessa empresa na minha mão. Aí non teremos mais que permanecer nessa cidade infernal...

-Mas antes disso, temos que destruir a empresa Aquarius. Isso será bem fácil com você do meu lado minha criança.

Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça, abraçando o homem a sua frente, este a abraçou também, apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça ruiva.

-Nós o destruiremos e depois iremos ter uma vida de rei.

_-Oui mon amour_...

Logo as duas silhuetas já estavam longe.

_-OoO-_

Kamus viu sua irmã sair pela porta de sua sala, aquilo era muito estranho... Numa hora simplesmente estava tudo errado e agora parecia que ia dar tudo certo?

Parecia um... Sonho?

Balançou a cabeça de leve fechando os olhos, sua cabeça doía um pouco pelo fato da noite mal dormida e o dia inteiro sentado na frente do computador.

Ouviu a sua porta ser aberta pelo costumeiro estardalhaço que o grego fazia.

-Oi Kamus! Trouxe café, quer? –Disse sorridente fitando o ruivo enquanto fechava a porta com o pé.

-Milo, se quiser ficar aqui, tente fazer pouco barulho... Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir. –Disse com os dedos na têmpora.

-Ou... Desculpe... –Disse falando mais baixo – Mas você quer café?

-_Oui_... –Disse pegando um dos copos de café fumegante que o loiro lhe entregava – _Merci_.

-Por Nada... –Disse sorridente se sentando na frente de Kamus.

Milo fitava ao redor, enquanto Kamus permanecia de olhos fechados, a sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir mesmo... Percebeu a movimentação em volta de si e abriu um olho.

Milo havia se levantado e fuxicava sua sala, a procura de algo pra fazer. Seus olhos foram atraídos por um livro. O loiro acabou pegando ele entre as mãos.

O francês notou então que era o livro que tinha aberto mais cedo. Lembrou da frase que o fizera rir também. Ele tinha sonhado tantos anos com esse reencontro entre ele e a sua irmã...

Sonhos... De novo?

O que mais tinha que fazer para colocar na sua mente e no seu organismo que não queria mais sonhar? Voltou a fechar os olhos e apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos, em cima da mesa.

-Kamus, você me empresta esse livro? –Ouviu o grego perguntando e murmurou um "Claro" ou "Oui" não sabia bem ao certo...

Milo virou-se para trás e deu de cara com o francês quase dormindo, sorriu de leve e saiu da sala, em silêncio.

Não queria atrapalhar o sono do _seu_ anjo...

Levou consigo o livro, e o abriu, enquanto andava até a sua sala...

_-OoO-_

Abri os olhos e percebi que já havia anoitecido e que Milo já não estava mais na sala. Ergui uma sobrancelha e fitei ao redor.

Já passava das 10 da noite. A empresa já estava vazia...

Ergui-me com um pouco de dificuldade, já que minha cabeça latejava, e peguei minhas coisas, desligando o computador e o ar condicionado.

Ainda não acreditava que tinha dormido em pleno trabalho.

Entrei no carro e anotei mentalmente que eu tinha que parar em uma farmácia 24 horas para comprar um remédio.

Liguei o carro e sai. Estava estranhando um pouco o fato de ter essa dor de cabeça, nunca tivera ela assim... Tão forte.

Ai eu me lembrei que não tinha comido nada até agora. Fiquei tão agitado com a noticia da minha irmã que esqueci de almoçar.

Parei na farmácia que tinha perto da minha casa e comprei o remédio, junto com uma pequena garrafinha de água.

Entrei no carro e tomei a maldita _Aspirina _ou alguma coisa do gênero.

Cheguei em casa e tomei um banho. Depois de me vestir pedi algo pra comer, que mesmo sendo francês, nunca tive muita facilidade para fazer comidas práticas... Então era melhor pedir algo no restaurante chinês ali perto de casa.

Passou algum tempo, eu já estava agradecido que a dor de cabeça tinha melhorado, a campainha tocou.

Peguei o dinheiro, que já tinha separado anteriormente para a comida, em cima da mesa e abri a porta.

Paguei ao rapaz, e fechei a porta, notando a carta que estava em baixo da sua porta.

Como eu não tinha percebido aquilo antes?

_-OoO-_

Eu entrei no prédio dele com tranqüilidade, nunca achei que o porteiro fosse tão estúpido a ponto de acreditar que eu morava no prédio.

Segui até o apartamento 516, e deixei uma carta em baixo da porta. Não que eu achasse realmente que ele fosse parar para ler e levar a sério.

Mas vale a pena tentar.

O envelope branco passou com facilidade por baixo da porta e eu desci novamente pelo elevador, saindo do prédio.

O que será que aquele empresário ruivo irá falar ao ler?

_-OoO-_

Kamus leu a carta com calma. Era de...

Não estava acreditando! Riu de leve e a depositou sobre a mesa.

Que cena cômica. Nunca esperou receber uma carta daquele gênero.

De uma maneira ou de outra, acabou gostando.

E esperava que chegassem outras.

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

_**Vocabulário:**_

_Pas, je suis une illusion... – Não, Eu sou uma ilusão._

_Kerina – Nome Hindu, Significa "Poderosa Deusa".

* * *

_

_N/a: Oiê! Como vão meus queridinhos? Estão gostando? Eu estou!_

_E já estou com a grande maioria da fic na minha cabeça..._

_Ai... Quem será esse homem misterioso? E o que a Kerina está pensando em fazer com o irmão? Que carta misteriosa é essa que aquele ser deixou na porta do nosso querido empresário aquariano?_

_Só lendo para descobrir! o.ob_

_Estou mandando um Beijo enorme para minhas petitas que comentam: **Áries Sin**,** Deni Chan** (Uriko! A Alice está uma bola... ¬¬), **Yuki Saiko** e **Anjo Setsuna.**_

_Bom é isso gente! Mil beijos pra vocês e deixem um review né? Mais três e eu volto! o.b_

_Kissus e Bacinhus!_

_Teffy-Chan_


	5. Capítulo Quarto

_**Um ser sem sonhos – Teffy-Chan**_

_**Desclimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas os sobrenomes **Veuliah** e **Leôkritos** e o nome **Kerina **são criações minhas, portanto, créditos são bons._

_**Resumo**: por um lado, um rico empresário com seus sonhos destruídos, e pelo outro um homem que para si, a vida mal começou. Será que ele pode devolver a felicidade a um outro ser? (Yaoi) (KamusxMilo) (POV em algumas partes)_

_Capitulo 4 – Irmãs e Amores._

A empresa Aquarius já estava a todo vapor dês das 8 da manhã. Os olhos frios fitavam a tela, sua mente trabalhava a mil por hora.

Parou por um momento e deu um gole na xícara que repousava ao seu lado. O gosto amargo do liquido, já frio, invadia sua boca e sua garganta.

Logo os dedos longos já digitavam novamente, preenchendo a grande tela de algarismos e letras. Batidas foram ouvidas e sua mente travou, como em um clique. Murmurou algum palavrão em sua língua natal e mandou o intruso entrar.

-Kamus... Mais informações sobre as dividas... –Disse Saga, se apressando, antes que Kamus o expulsasse da sua sala.

Depositou a pasta, como de costume, em cima da cadeira e se sentou na frente de Kamus, estendendo-lhe alguns papéis.

-Esses dados estão certos Saga? – Perguntou o quase incrédulo empresário.

-Por mais difícil que pareça, estão sim. Por isso que eu os trouxe aqui.

-Saga, a situação está mais séria do que eu pensava... – Suspirou, deixando que os papéis descansassem sobre sua mesa. Olhou de relance novamente as primeiras letras.

Era óbvio que se não conseguisse pagar essa divida muito rapidamente iria ter sérios problemas. Já via até as manchetes dos jornais... "Famoso empresário perde sua fortuna" ou então "A empresa Aquarius fechada?".

Suspirou resignado e voltou a olhar para o monitor. Acusava um e mail novo.

Fechou a pequena janela que falava sobre o e mail e voltou a fitar Saga. Este gesticulava sobre o problema. Mas sua cabeça estava cheia o suficiente pra não ouvir quase nenhuma palavra.

-Kamus? Kamus! Está me ouvindo? – Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo grego à sua frente. O Ruivo piscou algumas vezes e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, apoiando-se nas costas da cadeira. – Kamus, acho melhor eu te passar isso por e mail... Você não está bem.

-Eu agradeceria Saga... Non estou conseguindo colocar meus pensamentos em ordem... –Disse fechando os olhos e esfregando os olhos com os dedos.

-Certo. Ah sim, sua irmã pediu pra avisar que vai passar aqui depois. – Falou já se retirando.

Ótimo, mais uma pra estragar sua linha de raciocínio... Não que não gostasse da sua irmã, aliás, nunca teve esse pensamento, só queria um pouco de paz.

Lembrou-se do e mail, que a pouco estava lhe tirando a paciência e o abriu, percebendo que não era nenhum e mail conhecido.

Ele se resumia a poucas linhas, mas fez com que os olhos do ruivo tivessem um leve brilho de paixão e esperança. Agora estava ficando curioso... Quem estava lhe mandando esses pequenos poemas e declarando-lhe o amor em pequenas linhas?

Apenas sorriu e imprimiu o e mail, apagando-o em seguida. E colocando a folha dentro de sua pasta.

_**-OoO-**_

Apenas sorri. Sim, ele tinha recebido, e pelo seu rosto tinha gostado.

Seu amor, tão próximo e tão longe...

O Jeito era esperar, iria descongelar esse coração de gelo, e iria ver seus feitos, mesmo que de longe, e sorrir, se iludindo que um dia ele será meu. Apenas meu...

_**-OoO-**_

-Kerina, você já vai? –Disse o homem, se levantando e fitando a garota nos olhos.

-Vou sim mon amour... Tenho que passar ao menos algumas horas do dia com meu irmão. –Disse se virando para encara-lo.

-Eu já disse para não apegar ao seu irmão...

-Eu sei... Mas... –Disse abaixando a cabeça.

-Ou é ele, ou sou eu! –Disse com ódio, segurando a garota pelo pulso, enquanto sua outra mão ameaçava acertar o belo rosto pálido.

-Eu sei! Eu sei! Eu sei! Só que ele é meu irmão, é inevitável! –Disse, enquanto seu nervoso transparecia por seu rosto.

-Hunf... –Soltou o braço de Kerina com brutalidade, virando-se para a janela.

A garota segurou seu pulso avermelhado, pela força empregada em segura-lo, e seguiu para junto do outro jovem, abraçando suas costas.

-Desculpe amor...

O rapaz se virou para a garota e a acolheu nos braços, dando um leve beijo em seus lábios, e a beijou no topo da cabeça depois.

-Eu peço desculpas Mi Amor... Não deveria ter te tratado daquela maneira.

-Tudo bem, mas agora eu tenho que ir... –Disse se desfazendo do abraço - Prometo que volto logo... –Disse fechando a porta atrás de si com um sorriso.

-Assim eu espero... –Murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto voltava a fitar a janela com seu próprio reflexo. Pegou o castiçal e jogou contra o vidro, vendo os cacos caírem em sua varanda.

Ninguém merecia ser tão azarado contra si próprio.

_**-OoO-**_

Kamus desligou o computador e fitou o anoitecer. Suspirou e virou-se para sua irmã. Tinham discutido sobre fazer um exame de DNA, para descobrir se eles eram realmente irmãos, apesar dos dois sentirem que era verdade.

A ruiva pegou a pasta de Kamus, enquanto esse terminava de arrumar as coisas, deixando um pequeno papel cair da frente da bolsa. Ela o pegou e leu, deixando logo após a folha escorregar por seus dedos, caindo no chão.

-Kerina? –Kamus perguntou depois de um grande lapso de tempo em que a sua irmã ficara quieta.

-Oi? –Perguntou, fitando o irmão e abrindo um sorriso enquanto chutava a folha pra baixo da mesa.

-Vamos?

-Claro.

Kerina sorriu e entregou a Kamus a pasta, abrindo a porta e saindo contente.

_**Continua...**_

_N/a: Oi Oi Oi! Reaparecendo né?_

_Acharam mesmo que eu ia abandonar meu lindo bebê que é essa fic?_

_Poisé... As coisas tão se complicando..._

_Estou mandando um beijo para todo mundo que lê, mas um especial a: _**_Anjo Setsuna_****_Yuki Saiko_**_,** Hak **e_**_Lina Lunna_**

_Eu responderei os reviews no blog: www (ponto) angelkamus (ponto) blig (ponto) ig (ponto) com (ponto) br_

_E mais uma coisa, eu provavelmente vou ter alguns problemas de atualização, já que o monitor da minha casa pifou, e eu só tenho agora esse da casa do meu pai, mas se vocês deixarem 3 reviews hoje, eu atualizo amanhã sem problemas..._

_Enton, Kissus e Bacinhus!_

_Teffy_


	6. Capítulo Quinto

_**Um ser sem sonhos – Teffy-Chan**_

_Desclimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas os sobrenomes **Veuliah** e **Leôkritos** e o nome **Kerina** são criações minhas, portanto, **créditos** são bons._

_Resumo: por um lado, um rico empresário com seus sonhos destruídos, e pelo outro um homem que para si, a vida mal começou. Será que ele pode devolver a felicidade a um outro ser? (Yaoi) (KamusxMilo) (POV em algumas partes)_

_Cap. 5 – Você fala dormindo?_

Entrei em casa e fitei ao meu redor, uma certa bagunça se instalara no local. Em vez de estar exatamente como eu tinha deixado, as coisas estavam reviradas e desorganizadas. Os papéis espalhados pela sala, e a correnteza que passava pela janela, fazia com que muito deles voassem para longe.

Deixei a maleta em cima da pequena mesa na entrada e segui em direção a janela. Um medo já se instalara no meu corpo. Vi que a janela estava em pedaços, e que vários vasos de plantas, que eu tinha cultivado com tanto carinho, estavam quebrados.

Quem quer que fosse já tinha ido embora, pensei, resolvendo uma das perguntas que rondavam minha mente, mas ao mesmo momento, várias outras surgiram, "Quem era?", "O que queria?" Tudo era absurdamente estranho.

O que a sua casa tinha de importante para que invadissem? E o mais estranho, não tinham levado nenhum objeto de valor. Então, o que queriam?

"Todos sabem que as ações da empresa ficam no cofre do banco..." Pensei instintivamente "Então, o que queriam?".

Tratei de arrumar os papéis que estavam espalhados pela sala, e que insistiam em voar para longe todas as vezes que eu os arrumava, e logo depois dei um jeito de fechar a janela.

"Tenho que lembrar de trocar esse vidro amanhã..." Retirei-me da sala, levando comigo minha pasta e entrando no quarto.

Tomei um banho rápido, apenas tirando a sujeira do corpo e cabelo, e me vesti, sentando na cama.

Abri a minha maleta e procurei por aquele bilhete que me desconcentrara até agora, mas não o encontrei.

Procurei diversas vezes pela pasta, sala, quarto... Cheguei até a descer até o carro apenas para procurar.

Suspirei bravo enquanto subia pelo elevador novamente e entrei em casa.

"Tomara que esteja na minha sala..." Pensei enquanto entrava no quarto.

Apaguei a luz do abajur e me deitei na cama, fitando o teto enquanto sorria, não tinha problema, já que ninguém estava vendo não é mesmo?

As frases, tão bem escritas, ainda rondaram sua cabeça uma ultima vez.

"Será que essa é a minha chance de esquecer um amor impossível e me apaixonar novamente?" Pensei, caindo logo depois no reino de Morfeu.

-OoO-

Ouvi o barulho da fechadura, e desesperado, me escondi atrás de um vaso de folhas frondosas."Ruivo maldito, como eu vou sair daqui agora?" Pensei bravo, enquanto me encolhia mais ainda, sentindo a adrenalina correr livre por meu sangue.

Ele estava vendo o estrago feito em sua bela casa, e eu ali escondido fui por diversas vezes amedrontado pelo olhar de Kamus. E se ele me visse? O que eu faria? Matava ele?

Não... Não iria fazer isso, mas ia correr um sério risco de machuca-lo.

Depois que ele organizou os papeis que eu tanto mexi para encontrar um certo documento, que provavelmente estava na empresa ou no banco pelo visto, ele foi para o quarto.

Peguei minhas coisas e sai rapidamente pela janela, exatamente por onde entrei. Vi o estrago que eu tinha feito na casa do francesinho e sorri internamente.

Ele ia se arrepender do que tinha feito. Ah se ia!

Ainda observei por alguns minutos a janela do quarto do ruivo, com um binóculo, e o vi procurando alguma coisa. Pelo visto não tinha achado. Ele desceu de elevador depois de um tempo e logo depois subiu.

"O que será que ele está procurando?" Olhei mais fixamente para sua expressão, estava frustrado. Concerteza. Mas depois abriu um largo sorriso, que eu não entendi o porquê, e adormeceu.

"Esse francês mimado ta ficando louco..." Suspirei e sai em direção a minha moto, que eu tinha estacionado ali perto. Dei a partida e fui em direção a minha casa.

-OoO-

Sábado amanheceu com o céu límpido. Um jovem loiro, olhos azuis magníficos e uma pintinha característica em baixo do olho esquerdo, entrava, com um pequeno embrulho nas mãos, na cadeia local. Ele falou animadamente com o porteiro, o segurança das celas e o resto dos funcionários.

Alias, ele conhecia todos muito bem.

Chegou finalmente na área das celas. Elas cheiravam incrivelmente mal, e em cada cubículos de paredes e grades se encontravam apenas uma pia e uma privada entupida. O local era imundo, e em cada uma dessas celas tinham por volta de umas cinco pessoas confinadas.

O jovem suspirou e seguiu até a tão conhecida cela e notou um outro rapaz, quase o dobro do seu tamanho, moreno e de cabelos, exoticamente, azuis arroxeados.

Os olhos do rapaz prisioneiro se voltaram para o visitante, ele se levantou do chão duro, onde estava, e foi até as grades.

-Dite, você veio... –Disse abrindo um leve sorriso, enquanto tocava o rosto do pisciniano através das grades.

-Você sabe que todo sábado eu venho aqui Mask... Acha que justo hoje eu não viria? –Respondeu aceitando o carinho que lhe era dado. – Aquele francês ainda paga pelo que fez...

-Eu acredito nisso. –Disse com raiva na voz, igual ao rapaz de cabelos loiros, mas depois se tornou amigável novamente – E o que você trouxe pra mim hoje?

-Hum... O que eu sabia fazer... Macarronada. –Falou feliz, mostrando-lhe o embrulho em suas mãos, e depois o abrindo, revelando uma grande porção de macarronada.

-Você é um anjo Dite...

-OoO-

Kamus abriu os olhos, e ouviu os passos no seu corredor de madeira. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha, mas logo a sensação de terror passou, o grego entrou pela porta do seu quarto sorridente e com uma bandeja de café na mão.

-Bom dia Kammy! –Falou feliz, enquanto se sentava na frente do francês e lhe oferecia, silenciosamente, o café da manhã, tão caprichosamente, feito pelo grego.

-Bounjur Milo... O que faz na minha casa? –Pergunta, ainda meio abobado pelo sono e as emoções que palpitavam em seu corpo, Mas ainda sim, frio.

-Nossa Kamus, é assim que se recebe uma visita? Eu preparo seu café, trago na cama e você faz essa cara! Só falta dizer que a comida ta ruim!

-Hum... A comida eu ainda non posso falar porque non provei, mas, como você entrou aqui?

-Esqueceu?

-O que?

-Hoje íamos visitar o Mu, parece que o irmãozinho dele faz aniversário hoje...

-Ah sim... O Kiki, tinha esquecido completamente... –Disse, tentando arrumar os desorganizados fios ruivos.

-Então, por isso eu cheguei lá na portaria e pedi a chave, como o porteiro me conhece...

-Você é um folgado mesmo...

-Ah Kammy, fazer uma visita de vez enquando não é ruim! –Disse o escorpiano, meio sentido pela forma que estava sendo tratado pelo francês.

-Tudo bem Milo... –Disse percebendo o quanto o escorpiano estava magoado por ter sido tratado com frieza, logo de manhã. – Agora vamos ver se essa coisa que você chama de café da manhã non é tóxico! –Disse, enquanto pegava um dos pães e mordia.

Milo olhou para a face do francês e sorriu, começando uma longa manhã de brincadeiras.

-OoO-

Ver aquele anjo ruivo sorrir pra mim e dizer que minha comida não é tão ruim é quase um sonho. Era bem obvio que eu não estava ali por causa da bendita festinha do irmão do Mu, nem lembrava qual era o nome do garoto.

Só queria estar ali para ver o **seu **anjo, e de mais ninguém.

Sorri de volta pra ele e comecei uma série de brincadeiras com o próprio, dês de cosquinhas a travesseiradas na cara.

Mas ai sua cabeça foi invadida por uma pergunta...

Será que podia contar que ele falava dormindo ao próprio? Quando ele tinha chegado aqui ele encontrou o francês dormindo, e passou quase uma hora sentado ao lado da cama acariciando os cabelos dele. Quando estava prestes a levantar ele tinha começado a falar comigo.

"Mi... Fica..." Primeiro ele disse isso, eu quase não acreditando voltei e me ajoelhei na sua frente, fitando a face adormecida. Aproximei-me de seu rosto e dei-lhe um leve selinho por cima dos lábios rosados. "Um dia irei ouvir isso da sua boca, sem que você esteja dormindo Kammy..." Falei-lhe, me levantando e fechando a porta do quarto em silêncio.

Meu coração estava a mil, podia ter sido uma pequena frase a qualquer outro, mas pra mim, foi... Não tenho palavras pra dizer, simplesmente magnífico. Ele tinha me reconhecido, sem ao menos eu pronunciar uma só palavra e ainda por cima parecia que estava sonhando comigo.

Voltei dos meus pensamentos quando fui acertado em cheio por um _travesseiro-não-indentificado _e cai no chão, começando a rir e levando o ruivo a minha frente rir também.

Há quanto tempo não via esse sorriso maravilhoso e o som das gargalhadas de Kamus?

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

_N/a: Atualizando antes de partir... TT eu sei... Eu sei... Vocês sentiram minha falta e talz, mas o que acontece é que eu infelizmente vou passar longos 15 dias sem computador! ISSO É O CUMULO! Non mereço isso..._

_Mas se a santa da minha mãe conseguir o monitor emprestado com o amigo dela (que outro santo salvador), eu venho publicar a fic, até porque eu amo escrever essa minha lindinha! XD_

_E falando em santos... Quero deixar uma homenagem ao meu santo pai... Que, conseguiu concertar um celular que ficou TRÊS DIAS E MEIO dentro da água, (sendo que é água salgada) e caiu ligado. ELE CONSEGUIU CONCERTAR O CELULAR... o.o bizarro né? Mas eu quero agradecer muito ao meu papiiii! XD_

_Enton, non percam tempo! Comentem! Se bobear muito eu volto aqui amanhã com um capitulo novo! _

_Como já sabem, três reviews e eu volto!_

_Um Beijo especial à: __**Deni Chan**, **Lina Lunna** e **Yuki Saiko**. Como eu comentei no capitulo passado, a fic está sendo respondida no seguinte endereço: **www (ponto) angelkamus (ponto) blig (ponto) ig (ponto) com (ponto) Br**._

_Fico por aqui gente..._

_Kissus e Bacinhus!_

_Teffy._


	7. Capítulo Sexto

_**Um ser sem sonhos – Teffy-Chan**_

_**Desclimer:** **Saint Seiya** não me pertence, mas os sobrenomes **Veuliah** e** Leôkritos** e o nome **Kerina** são criações minhas, portanto, **créditos** são bons._

_**Resumo:** por um lado, um rico empresário com seus sonhos destruídos, e pelo outro um homem que para si, a vida mal começou. Será que ele pode devolver a felicidade a um outro ser? (Yaoi) (KamusxMilo) (POV em algumas partes)_

_Cap. 6 – Revivendo o passado._

É... Depois da inesperada, mas avassaladora, guerra de travesseiros no meu quarto ele ficou completamente bagunçado... Acredite, só esse maldito grego pra me fazer bagunçar meu quarto.

Eu falo mal, falo mal e falo mal, mas no final mal sabe ele que eu o amo. De novo com esse assunto?

Já chega non? Eu sempre acabo chegando ao mesmo assunto. Milo. Aliás, isso me lembra ao sonho que eu tive... Acredite, há séculos eu non lembrava alguma coisa que eu tenha sonhado... Isso chega a ser estranho.

Me levantei, sobre vários protestos do grego; dizendo que eu estava fugindo da guerra, e fui tomar um banho.

Liguei a ducha e deixei-a bem gelada. Aquele calor grego ainda vai me matar. Agora, eu non sei a que calor grego estou me referindo.

Ri de leve e entrei na ducha, tomando um banho rápido e logo saindo. Penteando os cabelos e vestindo uma roupa qualquer. Ainda faltava muito pra festa do pirralho.

Quando saí do banheiro, non encontrei o grego no meu quarto, o que me fez ficar imensamente triste, olhei a janela aberta do quarto, não tinha a deixado assim.

Uma foto estava pendurada em uma fina linha de nylon. Nesta eu dormia profundamente, e apenas uma única frase estava escrita: "O passado ainda não foi completamente apagado...".

Engoli seco, como assim? O que queriam dizer com isso? Suspirei e peguei a foto, guardando no fundo da gaveta. Espero que ninguém mexa nisso. Ninguém mesmo.

-OoO-

Vi o meu francês entrando no banheiro e tive vontade de entrar lá com ele. Mas tentei ignorar isso. Ouvi o barulho de água caindo e me levantei também, fiquei a observar o quarto tão organizado. Ele era pintado em leves tons de azul bebê, tinha uma escrivaninha, uma estante – com vários livros, até de mais pro meu gosto-, vários objetos... Seu laptop se encontrava numa maleta, em cima da escrivaninha, e toquei-o de leve e sorri.

Esperava que ele tivesse recebido o e mail que eu o tinha passado. Fitei a cama que ele estava deitado a pouco, uma linda cama de casal com a madeira de um tom claro, assim como o guarda roupa, e os outros objetos de madeira.

Queria me jogar naquela cama e abraçar o travesseiro, tinha o cheiro dele, e por isso mesmo não me joguei.

E se aquele cheiro maravilhoso saísse dali? Não, eu não queria isso.

Suspirei de leve e peguei a bandeja, levando-a para a cozinha e logo depois voltando pra sala.

Me joguei no sofá, ele tinha um tom meio creme, e percebi que a água do banheiro já tinha parado de jorrar.

A casa estava em total silêncio. A não ser por um breve barulho de janela sendo aberta. Pensei que Kamus que tinha aberto a janela, então segui até o quarto e fitei pela porta aberta um rapaz alto e de cabelos curtos, esverdeados, deixar um pequeno papel preso à janela e depois sair pela própria. O que ele queria ali? Ouvi a porta do banheiro sendo aberta e me escondi atrás da porta.

Kamus tinha saído do banheiro com os cabelos vermelhos pingando de leve, ele vestia uma bermuda azul e uma regata branca, escondendo a pálida pele.

Observei que ele ia até a janela e pegava o papel. Sua expressão era meio estranha, como se estivesse com medo e curiosidade ao mesmo tempo.

Ele guardou o pequeno pedaço de papel na gaveta e se virou para sair em direção à sala, saí meio desengonçado até a sala e me joguei no sofá, esperando que ele chegasse.

Não iria comentar nada, queria descobrir por mim mesmo. Queria saber o porquê daquela face. E iria.

-OoO-

Kamus chegou à sala, sua face já estava normalizada, ele tinha os dedos longos enrolados aos fios vermelhos, fazendo um rabo de cavalo baixo e prendendo com um elástico que se encontrava em seu pulso.

Milo Fitou o francês e sorriu.

-O que vamos fazer agora? Ainda faltam algumas horas pra festa...

Kamus ficou em silêncio, como se estivesse pensando no que fazer. Mas logo concluiu:

-Eu tenho que comprar um vidro pra minha janela. Cheguei ontem ela estava quebrada... –Disse se aproximando da janela e mostrando o estrago pra Milo.

-Nossa... Ok! Já achamos o que fazer! Vamos numa loja de vidros então. –Disse contente.

-Oui. – Kamus apenas afirmou com a cabeça e pegou a chave em cima do móvel, saindo de casa na companhia de Milo.

-OoO-

Eles andaram alguns quarteirões a pé, já que não era tão longe, e logo chegaram a uma loja. Tinha vidros de todas as formas, cores e tamanhos, com desenhos ou sem. Havia também alguns objetos de vidro.

Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Milo foi um lindo escorpião de vidro, pena que custava tão caro.

Kamus apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa, aquele ali não mudaria nunca, foi até um dos vendedores e especificou o vidro que queria. Logo que conseguiram o que queriam foram se retirando da loja, mas Kamus não resistiu um ultimo olhar ao escorpião de vidro. Uma idéia já se formava na sua cabeça.

Mas iria guarda-la pra quando o grego não estivesse por perto... Tinha que ser em segredo. Afinal, ele ia descobrir de qualquermaneira depois mesmo.

-OoO-

-Shura? Já de volta? – O belo rapaz de cabelos loiros perguntou, logo após bebericando o chá tão cuidadosamente feito por Kerina, que se encontrava na sua frente.

-Olá Dite. Non sabia que vinhas... Tive que dar uma passada na casa de uma pessoa, mas já estou de volta. –Se sentando ao lado da ruiva, dando um leve selinho em seus lábios.

-Mon Amour, ir de dia lá? Poderiam te ver... –Disse Kerina, meio preocupada.

-Non me importa muito.

-E quanto ao exame de DNA? –Perguntou Dite, desviando completamente do assunto.

-Parece que o Kamus quer sim um exame, mas non tem muito problema, já que a Kerina é realmente irmã daquele francês arrogante.

-Menos um problema pra pensar... Mas eu ainda não entendi. Como você vai colocar o francesinho atrás das grades?

-Ai Dite, non é comigo, é com a ruiva que está do meu lado.

Assim que Shura acabou de falar os olhares dos dois rapazes se voltaram à ruiva, ela apenas deu mais um gole de chá e fechou os olhos, abrindo-os em seguida.

-Non duvidem de mim... Acredite, se eu non conseguir colocá-lo atrás das grades eu o mato. – Disse fria, enquanto dava mais um gole no chá.

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

_N/a: Mon Dieu, que irmã má! Eu non queria ter uma dessas... _

_E ai moçada, gostando? Eu saí um pouco do contexto da história, mas eu to gostando do rumo que ela tá tomando... XD_

_Opa! Devem estar se perguntando, o que ela faz aqui hoje? Bem, minha mãe comprou um pc novo pra ela, ai ela falou que enquanto non arranja um pra mim eu posso usar o dela... Mas só de vez enquando..._

_Mas mesmo assim, dá pra levar ela... XD_

_Hoje eu vou ver se consigo responder a todos os reviews, mas se non conseguir eu posto amanhã. Eles serão respondidos no seguinte site: **www (ponto) angelkamus (ponto) blig (ponto) ig (ponto) com (ponto) br.**_

_Beijo as pessoas maravilhosas que comentaram e me deram forças: Anjo Setsuna, Áries Sin, Lina Lunna e Yuki Saiko. Brigaaaaaaada!_

_Kissus e Bacinhus_

_Teffy_


	8. Capítulo Sétimo

_**Um ser sem sonhos – Teffy-Chan**_

_**Desclimer**: **Saint Seiya** não me pertence, mas os sobrenomes **Veuliah** e **Leôkritos** e o nome **Kerina** são criações minhas, portanto, **créditos** são bons._

_**Resumo**: por um lado, um rico empresário com seus sonhos destruídos, e pelo outro um homem que para si, a vida mal começou. Será que ele pode devolver a felicidade a um outro ser? (Yaoi) (KamusxMilo) (POV em algumas partes)_

_Cap. 7 – Tudo que vai, um dia volta._

Olhei as grades, e as pessoas ao meu redor... Era simplesmente... Nojento o fato de ter no mínimo umas cinco pessoas por cela.

Bom, não tenho nada a reclamar também... Pois isso é uma prisão, não um hotel de luxo. A única coisa que ainda me impede de me suicidar, e visitar Hades pessoalmente, é o fato que eu ainda tenho uma vingança a cumprir. E meu pequeno amor a viver.

Do lado de fora, consegui apenas ver um pouco de luz, luz do sol talvez... Não tenho certeza se é de dia ou de noite. Porque de dia tem a luz natural, e de noite ascendem às luzes da rua, não nos deixando ver nenhuma uma estrela.

Nem me lembro direito qual é o cheiro das flores ou o barulho de uma família conversando. A única coisa que eu escuto o dia inteiro é: policiais reclamando ou murmúrios de fome ou dor por parte dos presos. Cheiros? Somente de sujeira, suor ou da comida estragada que dão para nos alimentar.

Realmente, essa não é a vida que eu pedi a Deus. E tudo se deve aquele maldito francês, foi ele que me jogou numa cela pra eu nunca mais ver a luz do dia.

Mas isso não vai acabar assim, eu ouvi alguns presos da minha cela dizerem que haveria uma fuga daqui alguns dias, talvez...

Sim, se eu conseguir fugir daqui eu irei REALMENTE cometer um crime. Ai vão me prender por uma justa causa.

Não porque um amigo de um francês idiota cometeu um crime e colocou a culpa em mim. Ah, ele vai pagar.

Ouço uma das vozes nojentas dos meus "companheiros" de cela, me viro em sua direção e percebo que querem colocar o plano de fugir em ação.

-Você vem?

-Óbvio. – Respondi rápido, quando mais eu teria uma chance dessas?

-Ótimo, fique olhando o corredor, se ver algum policial nos avise!

-Como quiser. –Me levantei e apoiei a cabeça nas grades, observando o corredor completamente desabitado.

"E se nos pegarem?" pensei depois de um tempo, "Se nos pegarem vão nos matar." Completei a linha de raciocínio. Eu tenho pouco a perder e muito a ganhar, estou apostando alto.

Vi então a silhueta de um dos guardas, não sabia bem de qual turno era, mas ele se direcionava em direção a nossa cela, virei-me rápido e falei baixo:

-Policial!

Todos tamparam o buraco com agilidade, e se sentaram na cela em lugares diferentes, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

O policial passou na nossa frente e continuou andando, assobiando uma melodia de uma música qualquer.

Eu tinha quase certeza que conhecia a melodia, só que agora não me vinha à cabeça exatamente qual era. Voltei a me apoiar nas grades e percebi que o policial já estava longe. Avisei aos outros e eles voltaram a abrir o pequeno buraco no chão, pelo que parecia ele ia dar bem em cima do esgoto, nos possibilitando de fugir sem que ninguém percebesse ou visse.

Talvez desse certo... Talvez...

-OoO-

-Milo! Mais cuidado com isso! – Kamus segurava uma parte do vidro em suas mãos, enquanto a outra era Milo que segurava. Os dois tentavam, em vão, trocar o vidro da janela.

-Cuidado Milo? Quem é que nunca trocou um vidro de janela antes? – Reclamava Milo, do outro lado.

-Eu aprendi a lidar com negócios, non a trocar vidros de janelas! – Disse Kamus, bravo, erguendo o vidro e colocando no lugar certo com a ajuda de Milo.

-Ah é, e eu por um acaso tenho cara que sei! –Disse segurando o vidro enquanto Kamus passava uma massa própria pra segurar o vidro.

-Non sei, pra mim você tem cara que faz isso todo fim de semana...

-Muito engraçadinho você... –Disse Milo, soltando o vidro.

Depois de um bom tempo discutindo, e tentando colocar o vidro no lugar, os dois finalmente tinham conseguido. Kamus se afastou um pouco, vendo o estrago que tinham feito na parede com aquela maldita massa de vidraceiro, mas viu também que a janela não tinha ficado tão ruim.

Milo enxugou o suor e olhou o vidro, parecia que ele estava... Caindo?

-Ai meu deus! –Milo segurou o vidro com as duas mãos, enquanto ele ameaçava cair para o lado de fora – Kamus! Você não passou essa coisa gosmenta do lado de fora!

Kamus arregalou os olhos e foi rapidamente na varanda, com a massa, colocando ela na janela, ele realmente não merecia isso.

-Eu lá ia saber que tinha que passar do lado de fora? –Disse bravo, enquanto passava a massa meio amarelada do lado de fora.

-Acho que isso é meio obvio! –Disse Milo, colocando a testa no vidro e fitando Kamus.

-Non fala nada que você só percebeu porque ele tava caindo!

-Ok Ok... Eu admito!

E depois de uma breve discussão, e um quase arruinado vidro, eles tinham conseguido montar a janela.

-É, até que não foi tão ruim... –Disseram juntos, logo depois se fitando e começando a rir.

-OoO-

-Bom dia Saga... – Um homem idêntico a Saga apareceu na sala, Saga desviou o olhar do jornal e sorriu de leve, voltando a ler.

-Bom dia Kanon. Sabia que já são quase uma da tarde? – Disse Saga, Rindo de leve.

-Eu sei, acabei de ver no despertador...

-Então, acho que você caiu da cama, certo?

-Acho que sim... – Disse o gêmeo, se aproximando de Saga, e lhe dando um leve selinho nos lábios.

-Kanon, acho que eu preciso falar com você... –Disse Saga, já mais sério, colocando o jornal em cima da mesa.

-O que que eu fiz mamãe? – Disse Kanon, irônico, se sentando ao lado de Saga no sofá.

-Acho que eu vou precisar que você passe alguns dias na empresa pra mim... Eu estou um pouco cansado.

-Você? Cansado? É caso de médico... Mas sem problemas... Posso fazer isso por você. –Disse Kanon, alegre. "E pelo Mask, Shura e Dite também...".

-É tão bom saber que posso confiar em você Kanon...

-Eu imagino Saga! –Disse sorrindo falsamente, enquanto sua consciência o recriminava por trair seu irmão. "Desculpe Saga, eu prometi...".

-OoO-

-Kerina?

-Oi? –Respondeu a garota do banheiro, a água estava ligada, acusando que a garota estava tomando um banho.

-Você, a partir de Segunda Feira, terá ajuda na empresa, pra derrubar seu irmão. –Disse Shura calmo.

A água foi desligada, e logo a garota, enrolada numa toalha saiu do banheiro, fitando o homem a sua frente e depois sorrindo.

-Eu disse que não queria ajuda... Mas já que tem, non vou recusar... –Disse começando a se vestir – E quem seria?

-Kanon, gêmeo do Saga.

-Ótimo, uma pessoa que Kamus deveria confiar...

-Isso está se tornando cada vez mais fácil.

-Oui mon amour, o mais difícil já passou.

-OoO-

Na empresa Aquarius, um homem alto, e vestido de faxineiro entrou na sala do presidente. Ele trazia consigo uma vassoura, um balde cheio de água e um pano encardido.

Ele começava a limpar o chão, quando percebeu um pequeno pedaço de papel embaixo da mesa. Ele dobrou-se e o pegou, lendo as poucas linhas:

"_Sem você meu rádio fica mudo, Minha TV fica sem cor, Meu violão fica sem som... Sem você meu corpo não reflete mais no espelho, Minha casa cai... Sem você eu perco o chão. Então me aceite como eu sou, Não me peça pra mudar... Essas manias que você já perdoou. Eu vou levando a vida, Eu vou tentando disfarçar... Mas vou deixar a porta do meu quarto aberta... Caso você queira voltar. ¹_

_Eu te amo... Não se esqueça. 08:00 AM, Scorpion"_

era uma pequena parte de uma música... Não se lembrava exatamente o nome agora... Mas era bem bonita...

Aldebaram sorriu. Mesmo que não soubesse de quem, ou pra quem era. Tinha a leve impressão que essa não seria mais a sala mais fria da empresa.

**_Continua...

* * *

_**

_Observações: ¹ - Música da **Luka **"Porta Aberta".

* * *

_

_N/a: Olá! Gostaram do capitulo? Eu achei legal escrever ele... Non tenho muito o que escrever, portanto, as mesmas coisas de sempre... XD  
3 reviews e eu volto!_

_Beijão especial à: **Anjo Setsuna**, **Yuki Saiko** e **Lina Lunna**!_

_E mais uma coisinha: As reviews serão respondidas no seguinte Site: www (ponto) angelkamus (ponto) blig (ponto) ig (ponto) com (ponto) br._

_Kissus e Bacinhus!_

_Teffy._

_**OBS: Comemorando os 883 hits! o/**_


	9. Capítulo Oitavo

_**Um ser sem sonhos – Teffy-Chan**_

_**Desclimer:** **Saint Seiya** não me pertence, mas os sobrenomes **Veuliah **e **Leôkritos** e o nome **Kerina **são criações minhas, portanto, **créditos **são bons._

_**Resumo:** por um lado, um rico empresário com seus sonhos destruídos, e pelo outro um homem que para si, a vida mal começou. Será que ele pode devolver a felicidade a um outro ser? (Yaoi) (KamusxMilo) (POV em algumas partes)_

_Cap. 8 – Uma Festa, Um beijo e Um amor._

A campainha tocou. O Homem de cabelos loiros saiu da cozinha, levando consigo um grande pote de pipoca, feito recentemente.

-Já vou! –Falou alto, pegando as chaves e abrindo a porta. Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram ao ver quem estava encostado em sua porta, os olhos fechados se abriram e fitaram o jovem loiro. – Meu deus! Mask! –Disse largando o pote de pipocas no chão, e se jogando nos braços do moreno.

-Eu voltei...

As pipocas ainda estavam espalhadas no chão enquanto o casal se beijava.

-OoO-

Kamus trancou a porta do apartamento, enquanto seguia para o lado do escorpiano, guardando as chaves no bolso de trás, enquanto a outra mão segurava o embrulho vermelho, comprado anteriormente.

Milo fitou o embrulho, era incrível como ele tinha a capacidade de ser tão organizado, o próprio tinha comprado o presente há tempos também, um avião de brinquedo –muito aceito pelo pequenino, já que tinha entregado o presente antes – mas não tinha nem metade do charme desse que o francês carregava.

Os dois esperaram o elevador chegar, para depois entrarem e seguirem ao subsolo.

Kamus se sentia observado pelos olhos do escorpiano, sua mente, mesmo ele estando em um feriado, ainda não tinha parado de trabalhar. Sim, ele tinha sonhado alguma coisa em relação ao homem ao seu lado e se lembrava BEM o que era. Sem contar que algum tempo depois aparece uma mensagem estranha em sua janela... Teria possibilidades de ser aquele seu amigo Milo a fazer tudo isso?

A foto na janela, a casa revirada?

Mordeu de leve o lábio e voltou a fitar a porta do elevador, esperando que ela se abrisse, o que aconteceu segundos depois.

Milo seguiu o aquariano para fora do elevador, olhando a direção em que ele seguia, indo até o carro.

-Er... Kamus, acho que você vai ter que me dar uma carona...

Ele piscou várias vezes, como se não entendesse.

-Claro. Mas cadê seu carro? –disse abrindo as portas.

-Pergunta ao maldito guarda que me parou... –Disse entrando no carro.

Kamus apenas restou rir, imaginando a cena do que seria Milo brigando por seu carro com um guarda.

-OoO-

Mu ouvia a TV ligada ao longe na sala, tinha acabado de começar o jornal, e ele estava terminando de arrumar a decoração da festa.

"É Mu, Você se ferrou de novo... Além de ter que arrumar uma festa para o seu irmão ainda tem que aturar essas crianças correndo por sua casa e quebrando as coisas...".

Ele suspirou bravo, enquanto falava com um outro garoto, que jogava uma bola dentro de sua casa.

-Mas Mu! É meu aniversário...!

-E isso não justifica você jogar bola dentro do _meu_ apartamento Kiki. E enquanto você morar aqui, acho que você vai ter que _me_ obedecer. –Disse frizando bem as palavras, enquanto voltava a ajeitar os balões na parede.

-Então podemos descer para o _play_? –Disse o garotinho de cabelos alaranjados para seu irmão, ele estava impaciente, com a bola na mão, "provavelmente o presente de alguém que não tem crianças em casa..." Pensou Mu.

-Podem. Mas com cuida... Ah! Deixa pra lá... –Disse o ariano, enquanto via seu irmão fechar a porta antes mesmo dele terminar a frase.

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa e ouviu a campainha, seguiu para a porta e a abriu, vendo Kamus e Milo.

-Finalmente alguém normal! –Disse Mu, quase agradecendo aos céus pela grande "vitória" – Entrem...

-E ai? Acabamos de encontrar com seu irmão e vários outros pirralhos no elevador...

-É, eu sei. Acabaram de descer para o _play_...

-Bah! E você tendo todo esse trabalho por aqui?

Mu apenas suspirou, pegando o presente das mãos de Kamus e colocando junto de tantos outros. Seguiu para a sala, sendo seguido pelos dois.

-O que tem pra beber Mu? –Disse Milo, já empolgado.

-Milo! Isso é uma festa de criança... –Disse Kamus incrédulo, pelo o que o outro disse.

-Tudo bem Kamus... –Disse Mu sorrindo- Venham comigo... –Disse indo para a cozinha.

-Viu Ruivo? Sempre tem!

-Eu não acredito em vocês dois...

-Eu só tenho mesmo porque esse loiro maluco ai de trás sempre pede... –Disse rindo e entregando uma bebida ao Milo – Além do mais, é muito mais divertido ver o Milo bêbado do que a dona Marocas contando sobre o seu novo penteado de cabelo...

Os três acabaram rindo, enquanto a TV na sala anunciava baixo, sem nenhum convidado ouvir.

"E parece que ocorreu uma fuga em uma das cadeias locais, cinco prisioneiros fugiram, entre eles Mascara da Morte, como ficou conhecido pela morte de várias pessoas. É incriminado na justiça por _Homicídio Doloso e corre risco de pena de morte. _¹...".

A TV acabou sendo desligada pela "Dona Marocas" que estava próxima.

-OoO-

-... E assim eu acabei fugindo. –Completou Mascara, olhando para Dite. Esse tinha acabado de varrer as pipocas do corredor e estava preparando mais.

-Mas agora, se te pegarem você vai ser executado _amore_...

-Eu sei. Mas ninguém vai me pegar... –E sorriu para o outro. Olhou para cima, fitando o teto e ouvindo uma música infantil tocar alta no andar de cima. – O que está acontecendo ai em cima?

-Festa. Parece que é o irmão de um cara que trabalha na Aquarius... –Nesse momento não pode terminar, ouvindo vários gritos das crianças no _play _bem abaixo da sua varanda, seguiu para o lado de fora e viu que elas brincavam calmamente com uma bola.

-O que houve?

-Nada. Apenas olhando as crianças... –Disse sorrindo.

-OoO-

Na festa, no andar de cima, Mu tinha sugerido terminar a festa no _play_, levando pra lá o bolo e as bolas, afinal, ia ser bem melhor para as crianças brincarem lá em baixo.

Interfonou para o sindico.

-E lá está vago?

-...

-Ótimo! Então posso usar?

-...

-Vou falar com o porteiro sim. Obrigado. –Desligou.

Ele afirmou que todos estavam liberados, e cada convidado foi levando um pedacinho da festa lá pra baixo, e arrumando no salão de festas.

As mesas foram arrumadas, e a decoração reorganizada, enquanto Kamus ia até a quadra chamar os meninos.

-Kiki, traga seus amigos! Mu quer falar com vocês...

O menino assentiu, e os garotos todos se retiraram do local, enquanto Kamus olhava pra cima, tendo ouvido seu nome chamado.

-OoO-

Afrodite olhou mais uma vez para Mascara, e depois voltou a fitar os garotos lá em baixo.

-Kiki, traga seus amigos! Mu quer falar com vocês... – O Francês estava parado do outro lado da quadra, chamando as crianças.

-Kamus! –Disse alto, sem querer, o sueco.

Mascara chegou na hora, e também viu o Francês, ele os encarava, o italiano teve ganas de pular no _play_ e bater nele.

-OoO-

Kamus apenas olhou mais uma vez para a varanda e deu as costas, não sabia quem eram essas pessoas.

"Acho que eu os conheço de algum lugar sim. Mas não lembro de onde...".

Deu ombros e voltou para a festa.

-OoO-

No Final da festa, todos os pequenos já tinham ido embora, menos um, que por um acaso ia dormir na casa de Mu.

Kamus, Milo e Mu já tinham bebido tudo o que podiam, e já estavam mais "alegrinhos". Foi quando Kiki resolveu chamar o irmão, para irem embora.

Eles se despediram, Mu, seguindo para seu apartamento, e Milo e Kamus seguindo para suas casas. Kamus pegou a chave no bolso de trás e abriu as portas do carro, ele e Milo entraram.

-Consegue chegar em casa francês?

-Claro!

Eles riram, enquanto o aquariano dava a partida e os dois seguiram para a casa do aquariano.

-Vai para a minha casa? –Perguntou Kamus.

-Acho que sim. Você não tem como chegar na minha casa desse jeito e eu não posso tomar um ônibus assim. –Disse rindo.

-É, isso é um sim... –Disse rindo também.

Logo eles já estavam em frente ao apartamento de Kamus, enquanto esse abria a porta.

Ele e Milo vieram apoiados um no outro pelas escadas, já que no prédio desligavam o elevador depois das 22:00. O Francês seguiu para dentro de casa, seguido pelo grego, entrando em seu quarto.

-Vou ter que arrumar um colchão pra você.

-Não precisa não... Eu durmo na sua cama... –Disse empurrando Kamus para cima da cama e caindo por cima do francês, acabaram por rir, mas durou pouco, à distância entre os dois era mínima, e o beijo não pode ser evitado.

Um beijo selvagem, mas mesmo assim, demonstrando muito amor. Acabaram por dormir assim, abraçados.

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

_Observação: ¹ - **Homicídio Doloso** é quando alguém tem a intenção de matar e a pena de morte no **Japão **é legalizada, por isso há muitas execuções por lá. Entre as mais usadas estão: A **Morte por mil cortes**, **Eletrocussão **(Cadeira Elétrica) e **Fuzilamento**.

* * *

_

_N/a: Sim, eu sei, parei na melhor parte. E caso vocês não saibam, eu estou MUITO brava com vocês! Eu nem sei porque eu publiquei aqui... ¬¬ (Ta, sei, mas não vem ao caso! XD)._

_Eu não recebi meus três reviews né? ò.ó_

_Mas tudo bem, eu acabo superando..._

_Então tá, se vocês querem saber o que acontecerá na manhã seguinte dos dois ai de cima, é bom reviwzar! xD_

_Gracias especiais à: **Anjo Setsuna **e **Yuki Saiko**._

_Três e eu volto!_

_Kissus e Bacinhus!_

_Teffy_

_**PS: Comemorando os 1244 hits! o/**_


	10. Capítulo Nono

**_Um ser sem sonhos – Teffy-Chan_**

****

_**Desclimer:** **Saint Seiya** não me pertence, mas os sobrenomes **Veuliah **e **Leôkritos** e o nome **Kerina **são criações minhas, portanto, **créditos **são bons._

**_Resumo:_**_ por um lado, um rico empresário com seus sonhos destruídos, e pelo outro um homem que para si, a vida mal começou. Será que ele pode devolver a felicidade a um outro ser? (Yaoi) (KamusxMilo) (POV em algumas partes)_

**_Cenas do capitulo passado: _**

Ele e Milo vieram apoiados um no outro pelas escadas, já que no prédio desligavam o elevador depois das 22:00. O Francês seguiu para dentro de casa, seguido pelo grego, entrando em seu quarto.

-Vou ter que arrumar um colchão pra você.

-Não precisa não... Eu durmo na sua cama... –Disse empurrando Kamus para cima da cama e caindo por cima do francês, acabaram por rir, mas durou pouco, à distância entre os dois era mínima, e o beijo não pode ser evitado.

Um beijo selvagem, mas mesmo assim, demonstrando muito amor. Acabaram por dormir assim, abraçados.

_Cap. 9 – O Fim do mistério, e o começo de outro?_

__

O dia seguinte amanheceu radiante, o sol brilhava alto e adentrava nas casas através das janelas, enquanto as pessoas acordavam aos poucos nesse lindo dia de domingo.

Na escuridão do quarto do aquariano, já que as grossas cortinas impediam a entrada do sol, os dois corpos respiravam calmamente e pausadamente. Tudo em uma perfeita sincronia. Um dos dois remexeu-se de leve, abrindo as pupilas avermelhadas.

Sua cabeça doía horrores, e nem se lembrava direito como tinha chegado ali. Foi então que percebeu os grossos braços em sua cintura, assim como o peso de outro corpo acima de si. Reconheceu os cachos dourados, assim como a pele bronzeada e o cheiro característico.

"Milo...".

Mas como tinha ido parar na sua cama? E ainda por cima, com o Milo? Essa parte sua mente tinha feito o favor de esquecer. Isso também não importava muito, afinal, estava na _sua _cama, com o _seu _amado, e abraçado a _ele_... O que mais poderia querer?

Ok, ele queria algo mais, não só estar abraçado a ele, mas já era um bom começo.

Ajeitou-se melhor na cama, voltando a abraçar Milo, e fechou os olhos. Não queria acordar desse magnífico sonho... Não agora...

-... Kamus? –Disse o escorpiano, abrindo os olhos e vendo a situação que estava.

Na realidade já tinha acordado há algum tempo também, mas estava tão bom estar ali, nos braços do ruivo. Só resolveu chamá-lo assim que percebeu sua movimentação. Talvez estivesse incomodo ter ficado a noite inteira, ou ao menos uma parte dela, sustentando seu corpo. Ou então quem sabe ele queria sair dali? Derrepente ele não gostava de si como gostava dele.

-Fale...

-'Tá incomodo?

O que ele respondia agora? Se ele respondesse que não, derrepente poderia falar que só estava com sono, mas se falasse sim, derrepente iria magoa-lo.

-Non... Pode ficar... –Disse, abrindo os olhos calmos. A face era serena, e parecia que não mentia.

-Então tá... –Disse se enroscando ainda mais no aquariano, os cabelos caiam-lhe em cascata pelas costas, enquanto seu rosto se encontrava contra o peito do francês, fazendo com que seu queixo ficasse no topo da cabeça do loiro.

Kamus sorria de leve enquanto acariciava os cabelos do grego. Era estranho, não sabia porque estava fazendo isso nem mesmo porque Milo estava ali ainda, mas não iria se opor.

Ouviu a campainha tocar, não queria se mexer, mas a pessoa parecia que provavelmente não iria desistir. Mexeu-se de leve e Milo, conformado, se levantou, dando espaço para que o ruivo também levantasse. Eles não tinham trocado nenhuma só palavra, mas se sentiam, estranhamente mais próximos um do outro. Os olhares se cruzaram ao aquariano se levantar, as faces estavam extremamente próximas.

A campainha tocou mais uma vez, fazendo o aquariano piscar diversas vezes e seguir para a sala, abrindo a porta.

Viu sua irmã se aproximar da porta, os olhos vermelhos, tão iguais aos seus, fitaram algo atrás de si. Não conseguiu virar-se para ver o que era. Ela o puxou contra si e os lábios se tocaram.

Só sentiu seu corpo ser jogado contra o chão e viu os cabelos loiros abandonando sua casa.

-O que é isso Kerina? –Bradou, irado o outro ruivo, levantando-se e encarando a irmã frente a frente.

-Um Beijo. –Disse com sarcasmo - Não quero você mais perto daquele grego!

-Ele, é _meu amigo_... –Disse ainda bravo, encarando a ruiva.

-Se você acha que pode vir contra mim, boa sorte. Não tenho medo de você, e além do mais, você vai ter que seguir minhas ordens! –Disse, mudando completamente de personalidade, não sendo mais aquela pessoa meiga e boa. Ela cerrou os olhos e depois voltou a abri-los, encarando Kamus – Quero você longe daquele grego Veuliah, está avisado.

-E o que você pode fazer contra mim? –Disse, não se preocupando.

-Tenho algo para lhe incriminar. Não só não vai ter mais clientes, como também vai perder sua querida empresa!

-Foi você que forjou a divida! –Disse entendendo finalmente como tinha se metido naquele rolo.

E era verdade. Ela gargalhou e mostrou-lhe uma foto com ele e Milo se beijando, na sua própria cama.

-Não seria ótimo isso aparecer em um jornal _maninho_? –E saiu de lá gargalhando, enquanto entrava no elevador.

Kamus caiu de joelhos no chão. Aquela garota. Não, sua própria irmã, aquela mulher, tinha forjado tudo para si. Tinha forjado a divida, a sua chegada, a casa revirada, as fotos. Tudo fora ela.

A divida fazia uma parte incrivelmente grande nessa conduta, já que se não a pagasse, mesmo sendo forjada, iria perder a empresa. Talvez até se conseguisse provar iria se livrar dela.

Mas como?

Deixou que as lágrimas tomassem seu rosto assim como os soluços fossem tomando o corredor escuro e vazio, assim como sua casa.

-OoO-

Milo tinha seguido Kamus até a entrada da sua casa. Queria conversar com ele, apesar de tudo, já não estava mais conseguindo esconder tudo aquilo que o seu coração pedia para liberar, e achava que finalmente era a hora.

Viu a irmã de Kamus na porta. Não tinha gostado dessa garota dês do começo. Não sabia exatamente se era por ciúmes, ou simplesmente por ter o sexto sentindo aguçado. Só não ia com a cara dela.

No começo achava que não era a irmã de Kamus, mas acabou se enganando, e agora tinha quase certeza que iria aprontar alguma coisa.

Ela o fitou, tendo nos olhos um brilho de vingança, puxou Kamus para um beijo.

O _seu _Kamus, que tinha o beijado, estava beijando sua própria irmã!

Saiu correndo, nem percebeu exatamente o que estava fazendo, somente que tinha esbarrado em alguém, e torcia para que esse fosse Kamus. É ele estava morrendo de raiva dele neste momento.

"Droga! Aquele... Aquele...! Droga! Nem mesmo odiá-lo eu posso!".

Seus olhos estavam cheios de água, suas pernas continuavam no mesmo ritmo, com medo de que se parasse, não teria mais forças para se levantar. Chegou em um belo precipício¹, deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão, enquanto os ventos acariciavam seu rosto e lhe proporcionavam um sentimento de ter sido abandonado.

**-Αναθεματισμένος καθένα Kamus! **(Maldito seja Kamus!)–Praguejou em plenos pulmões. O Grego afiado, que saia por sua boca, se misturava ao japonês, treinado pelos anos que passara naquele país, e praguejava nas duas línguas contra o francês.

Aquela cena jamais sairia de sua cabeça. Tivera o francês para si por uma única noite. Após disso ele voltou para a sua... Irmã?

E o pior de tudo, não conseguia odiá-lo. Talvez, e só talvez, se o francês odiá-lo, ele poderia odiar por si e por ele mesmo.

Mas não era a pura verdade que o ódio e o amor andam juntos?

-OoO-

Fechei a porta. Só agora consegui normalizar minha respiração e colocar meus sentimentos, assim como meus pensamentos em ordem.

Agora, além de estar sem ninguém, ter que batalhar em cima de uma divida que nunca existiu e acobertar uma irmã que é uma bomba que irá explodir. Ainda por cima teria que seguir suas ordens e...

... Se afastar de Milo!

Isso é a pior coisa! Como eu pude ser enganado por ela? E o pior! Não só vou ter que atura-la como também não vou poder me desculpar com Milo. Tudo por causa dessa maldita empresa e essa minha maldita divida que eu nem posso provar que é falsa!

Sentei-me na sala, e instantaneamente liguei o rádio como sempre, a melodia era baixa, eu sabia que a conhecia, tinha quase certeza.

Logo entrou a voz do locutor de rádio. Ignorei.

"_Agora, uma música a aqueles há essa hora estão sozinhos em casa sentados no sofá e pensando naquele seu amor! Vamos curtir o som dos **Engenheiros do Hawaii**_²".

Olhei desolado para o rádio, será que tantas pessoas no mundo passavam exatamente o que eu estava passando no momento? Será que nesse momento, várias pessoas estariam tendo essa mesma reação?

A Melodia tranqüila começou, algo nela me chamava a atenção.

**_"Pra ser sincero não espero de você: Mais do que educação, Beijos sem paixão, Crimes sem castigo, Aperto de mãos... Apenas bons amigos..."_.**

Voltou o corpo para o rádio, como poderiam estar tão à parte do que sentia?

**"_Pra ser sincero eu não espero que você: Minta. Não se sinta capaz de enganar, Quem não engana a si mesmo_".**

Sorri triste, era tão verdadeira, aliás, tão perfeita, para si.

_"Nós dois temos os mesmos defeitos, Sabemos tudo a nosso respeito. Somos suspeitos de um crime perfeito, Mas crimes perfeitos não deixam suspeitos"._

Levantei-me, sentia-me tão bem ao som daquela melodia calma e estranhamente triste que saia do rádio.

_**"Pra ser sincero não espero de você: Mais do que educação, Beijos sem paixão, Crimes sem castigo, Aperto de mãos. Apenas bons amigos... Pra ser sincero não espero que você: Me perdoe. Por ter perdido a calma, Por ter vendido a alma ao diabo".**_

****

Eu bailava com calma, e solitário pela sala, me imaginando em um belo lugar, junto do _meu _escorpiano. Sorri enquanto dançava, as vezes tropeçando em algumas coisas, ou no próprio tapete.

_**"Um dia desses... Num desses encontros casuais, Talvez a gente se encontre... Talvez a gente encontre explicação. Um dia desses... Num desses encontros casuais, Talvez eu diga: Minha amiga, Pra ser sincero, Prazer em vê-la, até mais!".**_

Parei de dançar. Era realmente, talvez até mesmo o orgulho, ou sua seriedade tomasse sua liderança, e agisse de forma fria com ele. Mas como pensar nisso agora? Justo agora, que ele estava sonhando com ele.

Um dia, quem sabe, ele seria seu?

Voltei a dançar, como se valsasse com outra pessoa.

_**"Nós dois temos os mesmos defeitos, Sabemos tudo a nosso respeito. Somos suspeitos de um crime perfeito, Mas crimes perfeitos não deixam suspeitos".**_

****

A melodia chegou ao fim, mas meu corpo parecia não me obedecer, acabei por cair exausto no sofá, após ter dançado várias e várias músicas, algumas até não conhecidas.

**_Continua..._**

****

_Observações: ¹ - Não sei se existe precipícios no Japão, então deixem a imaginação rolar! Se não tiver, por favor, me corrijam Ok?_

_² - A Música que está ai é deles, e eu achei bem a cara dos dois. O Nome é "**Pra ser sincero**" Procurem ouvir. É muito bonita._

_N/a: (fugindo das pedradas) Hehehe... Acho que eu atrasei um poquito né? É que eu estive tão entretida nos jogos da copa que liguei pouquíssimas vezes o computador, e..._

_Non deu pra atualizar..._

_Mas to aqui! E prometo non atrasar, e inclusive, responder aos reviews k eu non respondi (nem ao menos postei no meu blog... oO) e os desse cap._

_Agradecendo, muitas e muitas vezes a: **Anjo Setsuna** (Fiel ajudante de publicação... xD), **Cating Misao-chan **(Que provavelmente ficou brava por eu ter demorado... xD), **Ana P. **(Vou ver se dou um jeito de colocar votação na fic... –gota-) e **Thyana** (Que ainda não tinha reviwzado, mas já reviewzou... Portanto, virou minha ídola... xD) Beijos a todas vocês!_

_Ah claro! Vou responder as reviews no endereço que está no meu profile Oka?_

_E por favor, não me matem pelo o que eu fiz aos dois... o.o tinha que ter um draminha né? xD_

_Sobre a música, eu ouvi no rádio e não resisti, gente, é muito a cara dos dois não?_

_Kissus!_

_Teffy_

**_PS: Comemorando os 1509 hits! o/_**


	11. Capítulo Décimo

_**Um ser sem sonhos – Teffy-Chan**_

_**Desclimer:** **Saint Seiya** não me pertence, mas os sobrenomes **Veuliah** e **Leôkritos** e o nome **Kerina** são criações minhas, portanto, créditos são bons._

_**Resumo:** por um lado, um rico empresário com seus sonhos destruídos, e pelo outro um homem que para si, a vida mal começou. Será que ele pode devolver a felicidade a um outro ser? (Yaoi) (KamusxMilo) (POV em algumas partes)_

**_Cenas do capitulo passado:_**

A melodia chegou ao fim, mas meu corpo parecia não me obedecer, acabei por cair exausto no sofá, após ter dançado várias e várias músicas, algumas até não conhecidas.

_Capítulo 10 – E se o sonho virar realidade...?_

Sentia meus joelhos doendo, assim como minha cabeça. Meus olhos inchados denunciavam o choro recente assim como o rosto com uma leve coloração rósea. Os olhos fitando o vazio, como se eu estivesse vivendo uma ilusão até hoje. Os olhos fitando as cenas sem realmente interpretá-las. Tudo um engano. Um grande engano.

Ele realmente não passava de um príncipe de gelo. Inatingível lá no topo daquela estúpida empresa. E eu realmente achei que eu poderia encontrá-lo, tocá-lo... Tê-lo para mim. Participei por anos de uma 'caça ao tesouro', desfazendo as charadas para chegar à conclusão que eu cheguei em uma sala vazia. Sem ninguém. Sem meu prêmio.

Um erro. Ele foi um erro para mim e eu só percebi isso depois. Um longo tempo depois que eu tentei. Tudo fazia sentido agora, ele era rico, um aristocrata que não ligaria para alguém como... Eu. No começo, tudo não passava de uma brincadeira, talvez na busca por riquezas. E hoje eu percebo que nesse caminho longo, eu me apaixonei por ele.

Essa emoção foi invadindo meu coração e se alojando sem que eu percebesse. Quando eu vi, estava vivendo seu fantasma. Sentindo seu cheiro em todos os lugares, abraçando outras pessoas e sentindo sua pele, beijando outras bocas e pensando na sua... Sim, eu sou todo seu e não posso mais negar isso... Como se fosse um pesadelo e eu não pudesse acordar.

Não posso mais sentir o sol queimando minha pele, não posso sentir a chuva lavar minha alma, não posso mais ouvir meu coração sorrir. Lamentos. Tudo o que eu escuto. Lamentos. Minha alma chora sangue. Lamentos. Minha pele fria perdida na escuridão. Lamentos. Sinto meus próprios lamentos divagados nessa escuridão se misturarem as minhas lágrimas.

Engasgo. Tusso. Choro. Minha boca expulsava o sangue do meu corpo, que caiam em minha mão. Essas gotas do mais puro sangue escarlate é a prova de que me coração chora, chora por ter um amor tão distante que nunca poderá vivê-lo.

O mais estranho é que estamos tão perto, mas sinto aquele abismo vazio entre nós... A escuridão. Os lamentos. As mentiras. Os abraços frios. As palavras vazias. Tusso mais uma vez, vendo o sangue escorrer mais uma vez de minha boca, o secando com uma das mãos, já manchada por ele. Queria poder me jogar agora desse precipício a minha frente, esperando que antes de chegar ao chão eu pudesse voar. Voar com o vento para um lugar que a dor não me atingisse. Mas aí eu seria um fraco. Um fraco que não pode nem ao menos lutar por um amor.

Sorrio triste, secando as lágrimas enquanto me levanto e ando. Com os olhos fitando ao redor sem nem ao menos entender as cenas desconexas que apareciam a minha frente. Várias pessoas, rindo, chorando, amando, dormindo ou até mesmo com ciúmes. Rio. Rio com uma tristeza incomparável, eu parecia um adolescente qualquer que tinha acabado de brigar com o namorado...

Mas eu não poderia chamá-lo de namorado... Ele nunca foi meu. Ele é livre, não se prende a ninguém. Tão livre quanto as estrelas que já começavam a despontar no céu. Eu tinha perdido a noção do tempo e só agora tinha percebido que a noite caía. Deixei que meus pés me guiassem até meu apartamento, era longe, mas andar um pouco faria bem a minha mente.

Assim que cheguei em meu edifício, peguei o elevador e cheguei à porta do meu apartamento, as chaves originais tinham ficado na casa... _Dele_. Aproximei-me de um vaso próximo da porta e retirei de lá uma chave, abrindo a porta em seguida. Estava cansado e tudo o que eu queria era deitar um pouco, acalmar a mente. Acendi as luzes e deixei a chave escapar por meus dedos, cerrando os olhos e virando o rosto para o lado.

-O que faz aqui? – Falei com certa arrogância, fitando a figura esguia.

-Milo, Milo... Onde está a sua educação? – Responde a figura, me deixando ainda mais bravo. Não tinha motivos para aturá-la, muito menos depois do que houve.

Ela estava dentro da minha própria casa, e segundo a lei, eu poderia muito bem matá-la e não iria preso. Até cogitei a possibilidade, mas logo descartei, não teria coragem. Não respondi sua pergunta, apenas entrei em casa, pegando as chaves do chão e fechando a porta.

-Você sabe que isso é invasão de propriedade, não? – Respondi no tom mais irônico que consegui, minha voz rouca pelo choro não ajudava muito.

-Claro. – Me respondeu ela, monossilábica. – Só vim aqui te avisar pra ficar longe do meu irmão! Depois que você saiu ele praticamente me expulsou da casa dele. Tudo por sua culpa! Mais um pouco eu teria a empresa só pra mim... Então, cuidado! Fique longe dele e deixe a policia fora disso.

Assustei-me com sua reação, não parecia à mesma garota que eu tinha conhecido a poucos nessa mesma empresa. Demorei um pouco para assimilar tudo o que ela havia falado e franzi o cenho.

-Se não o que '_queridinha_'? – Perguntei, dando destaque para a ultima palavra.

-Não o quero. Ao menos que não o queira dormindo com os peixes, fique atento Leôkritos! – Falando isso a dona dos cabelos ruivos saiu feito um vendaval porta à fora, a batendo com força.

Só aí me permiti cair sentado no sofá enquanto apoiava a cabeça pra trás. A culpa não era dele.

Não. A culpa não era dele. Nunca fora.

-OoO-

Meus olhos vermelhos, cansados de tanto sofrimento, pousaram sobre uma antiga foto. Sorri triste e me levantei, indo até ela. Lembrava-me do dia em que fora tirada. Lembrava-me perfeitamente.

_**Flashback**_

_Dois rapazes conversavam em uma praça afastada da movimentação, ainda com as roupas usadas na noite passada, durante os estudos da faculdade. Os dois cursavam a mesma faculdade e tinham combinado que iriam passar a noite juntos, conversando. O rapaz loiro sorridente, o corpo menos definido que atualmente, e o ruivo, mais pálido do que nunca, apenas fitava o horizonte, rindo de canto. Conversavam sobre banalidades, despreocupados com a vida, com o tempo e a hora._

_Após algum tempo um silêncio se fez, os dois apenas ouvindo a natureza e a respiração alheia._

"Kâ..." _Quem fala é o loiro, chamando a atenção do ruivo._

"Non me chame assim..."

"Tá, mas posso te fazer uma pergunta"

"Pode fazer duas."

_Duas risadas se seguem e o loiro volta a perguntar._

"Kamus, pra que servem os sonhos?"

"Sonhos...? Bom, pra mim, pra nada. Non acredito."

"E por que não?"

"Longa história. Talvez um dia te conte Milo."

"Certo. Mas se você acreditasse, pra que você acharia que serviriam os sonhos?"

"_Se_eu acreditasse, bom, para mim sonhos só servem para machucar, pois você está vivendo dentro de sua própria imaginação, portanto a hora que você acorda realmente você percebe que nada disso é real, nada que você acreditava é real. E ai você sente a dor de estar sozinho e perdido nessa escuridão que chamamos de mundo."

"Você acha mesmo?"

"É."

"E se o sonho virar realidade...?"

"Praticamente impossível. Mas ai diríamos que você seria uma pessoa com muita sorte."

"Kamus, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa..."

_O ruivo se vira para o loiro, para fitar seus olhos cabisbaixos._

"Fala... Você tá me preocupando..."

"É que eu te..."

_Outros dois rapazes se aproximam com uma máquina, chegando para perto deles, rindo._

"Hei! Milo, Kamus! Virem para cá e sorriam!"

_Mais risadas acontecem e Kamus e Milo se viram para Mu e Shaka, dois amigos seus, que vinham trazendo uma máquina, as lentes desta, esperando para capturar a imagem dos dois._

_Eles apenas se apoiaram pra frente e sorriram, os braços se encostando e os rostos quase colados, os cabelos se misturando, os cheiros unidos._

_Uma ótima foto._

_**Fim do Flashback.**_

-Oui, uma linda foto... – Murmuro para as paredes de meu apartamento, segurando o belo porta retratos em minhas mãos pálidas, sentindo algumas lágrimas teimosas escaparem. Não sabia que tinha mais lágrimas, mas as senti quentes descendo pelo meu rosto.

Sentia ódio de mim, por ser tão burro, raiva da minha irmã por ter me armado essa e raiva de Milo, por não ter me contado o que tinha que contar aquele dia.

Estava chorando água e sal.

Não chorava mais lágrimas. Apenas, água e sal. E não tinha mais porque ter pena de mim, me esconder de mim mesmo. Perder-me no labirinto congelante que se tornou meu coração.

-Ah Milo... O que será que você tinha pra me dizer? – Falo suspirando pesadamente. Enquanto volto a colocar o porta retrato junto com os outros, mas num lugar privilegiado, para que pudesse enxergá-lo sempre que quisesse.

-OoO-

A porta rangeu sobre o assoalho velho e logo fez um barulho alto, pela batida que levou. Os pés faziam barulho, o som de passos sobre a madeira antiga anunciou que ela havia chegado.

-Demorou... – Uma voz grossa veio de trás da figura irritadiça da jovem Kerina. Um longo suspiro se fez por parte do homem atrás de si e em seguida Kerina se virou para ele, o abraçando.

-Aquele infeliz do Leôkritos me irritou. Desculpe _mon cher_.

-Tudo bem, eu entendo. E como foi?

-Quando eu cheguei na casa do meu irmão logo cedo eles estavam juntos. E eu ameacei os dois. Agora, não sei mais.

-O jeito agora é esperar.

-Oui.

Mais dois longos suspiros foram ouvidos e os corpos se enroscaram ainda mais, enquanto a figura mais baixa apoiava a cabeça no ombro de Shura, os dois cansados de tudo aquilo.

**Continua...**

_**Notas: **(Autora se escondendo das pedradas e outras coisas a mais que estavam tacando) Hei leitores, como vão? É, eu sei que eu tenho cara de pau de perguntar isso... u.u Mas vejamos aqui, gostaram do capitulo? Eu tentei caprichar e além do mais queria dar um toque especial para ele. Inclusive teve um Flashback, contando um pouquinho da história dos dois, já estou imaginando o final dessa fic, mesmo ela estando só no começo... xP E... Boas novas!_

_Estou de férias! Isso significa mais tempo para digitar capítulos! o/_

_Bom, um beijo pra todo mundo que teve paciência de esperar que cada capítulo saísse, mas um beijo especial a: **Anjo Setsuna** (medo do Scorpio), **Cating Misao-chan **e **Kagura**._

_Mais uma vez avisando, os reviews estão sendo respondidos no blog **Angel Kamus**._

_www(ponto)angelkamus(ponto)blig(ponto)ig(ponto)com(ponto)Br._

_Kissus a lot_

_Teffy 04/12/2006_

_Comemorando os 2051 hits \o_


	12. Capítulo Décimo Primeiro

_**Um ser sem sonhos – Teffy-Chan**_

_**Desclimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas os sobrenomes **Veuliah **e **Leôkritos** e o nome **Kerina **são criações minhas, portanto, créditos são bons._

_**Resumo:** Por um lado, um empresário de uma famosa empresa com seus sonhos desiludidos. E por outro lado um jovem que pra ele, a vida ainda está começando. Será que a felicidade voltará a reinar para esses dois? E principalmente, juntos? (Yaoi) (MiloxCamus)_

_**Agradecendo: **Yuki Saiko! \o\ Minha beta querida! _

**Cenas do Capitulo Passado:**

Mais dois longos suspiros foram ouvidos e os corpos se enroscaram ainda mais, enquanto a figura mais baixa apoiava a cabeça no ombro de Shura, os dois cansados de tudo aquilo.

_Capitulo 11 – O Fim da era de Aquarius. _

Segunda feira chegou rápido de mais. O trabalho, o estresse e a rotina agonizante se estenderia por mais uma longa semana, para ser mais exato, cinco longos dias úteis. Pra que eu me submetia a isso tudo? A essas sensações que eu abandonaria, deixaria tudo para trás e nem ao menos me importaria. Aliás, nada daquilo, nada daquele prédio, daquela empresa, era meu realmente. Era tudo... Forjado?

Poderia dizer assim? Tudo forjado? Pais, Família, Sobrenome... Até mesmo a empresa! Tudo forjado. Eu nem ao menos era daquela família! E tudo o que eu parecia ter recuperado, minha honra... Minha irmã! Forjado, falso. Ela só queria o que eu poderia lhe oferecer. Era muito pedir um pouco de amor e atenção? Era muito pedir calma e sossego? Era muito pedir paz?

Fechei os olhos e bati com a minha testa de leve contra o volante. Por que eu ainda estava ali? Tudo o que eu mais quis quando era menor era ser... Livre. Não sou livre, nunca fui. E todas as pessoas que eu tento me apegar, todas as pessoas que se aproximam de mim, não por interesse, mas por amizade... Tudo isso é arrancado da minha vida e como troco me dão sonhos desiludidos. Aqueles meus pequenos sonhos que ainda me permito ter, rasgados, pisoteados e esmagados. Como se fossem pequeninos insetos.

Às vezes eu me sinto um anjo sem asas. Sem poder desfrutar do vento contra meu rosto, a chuva limpar a minha pele ou o sol me esquentar. Sem braços pra me confortar, sem cheiros aos quais me apegar... Sem Nada. Tento me conformar a cada dia, que vivo em meio a uma escuridão que chamamos de mundo... Sozinho... Solitário. Mas não dá. Não posso acreditar que uma pessoa nasce sem poder saber o que é felicidade... Aí eu sonho... Eu sonho para depois cair. Cair de volta ao que eu descobri ser a realidade.

Estacionei o carro na garagem da empresa e peguei minha maleta, acionando o alarme do carro à distância com o pequeno controle em minhas mãos. Guardei no bolso do casaco. E apertei o botão do elevador, esperando que este chegasse. Por que raios eu não poderia ter um pouco de coragem e abandonar isso tudo, essa empresa que eu me apeguei. Era só um bloco de cimento frio, que de dia parecia mais um formigueiro por causa de tantas pessoas andando de um lado ao outro.

Entrei no elevador e esperei que ele alcançasse o ultimo andar e andei pelo longo corredor iluminado que me levaria a sala da presidência. Abri a porta e vi a claridade entrando pela janela aberta, apesar do dia lindo lá fora, tinha vontade de me enterrar, para que o mundo me esquecesse. Quem sabe até mesmo morrer. Fechei a porta sem nenhuma delicadeza e coloquei a pasta sobre o móvel no canto da sala. Sentei-me na cadeira, frente à escrivaninha.

Tudo o que eu queria era gritar para o mundo "Deixem-me em paz!" Mas sei que nunca conseguiria fazer isso. Sou apegado de mais as regras, acho que elas são as únicas que podem me trazer um pouco de sustento. Uma base na qual eu possa me apoiar. Apoiei a cabeça nas mãos, olhando fixamente para os papeis em minha mesa, esperando para que fossem lidos, redigidos, comentados e mandados para algum lugar que não me vem à cabeça agora.

Um deles me chamou a atenção, estava meio amassado, talvez um pouco sujo. Reconhecia aquele bilhete, nessa confusão toda, tinha esquecido da mensagem que tinha recebido do tal _Scorpion_. Quem era ela – ou ele – Afinal? Soprei a franja de frente aos meus olhos, eu não podia ficar me apegando a alguém que eu nem ao menos conhecia. Amassei o bilhete, e com muito pesar, o joguei no lixo. Encarei por mais alguns momentos a pequena bolinha no lixo e ouvi as batidas na porta. Olhei o relógio de relance. 8:30. Pontual como sempre.

_-OoO-_

Kanon entrou na sala de Camus, fitando-o por trás daquela mesa, vestido de sua armadura de gelo. Esperava que fosse um pouco mais fácil encarar o ruivo, mas acabou descobrindo que nada seria tão fácil quanto imaginava. Aquele _'Príncipe do Gelo'_, como ficara conhecido, fazia jus a sua fama.

-Bom Dia Camus, trouxe alguns papeis da empresa...

-_Bonjur_ _Monsieur. _- Disse o interrompendo. – Você os trouxe e pode levá-los...

-Quem?

-Os papeis. Não quero vê-los. Para ser mais sincero... Queria que essa empresa se explodisse. – Kanon engoliu seco com as palavras de Camus, o francês estava na sua frente, tomando um café enquanto corria os olhos pelo jornal – Estou cansado de tudo isso.

-Mas Camus... – Tentou argumentar, recebendo um par de olhos frios sobre si – Você ama essa empresa. Como pode estar cansado?

-Simplesmente cansei. Acho que a Aquarius já caminhou o que tinha que caminhar ao meu lado. Não preciso dela, e me convenci disso ontem.

-Ontem?

-É. Quando eu perdi o maior dos meus sonhos por causa de uma maldita empresa que na realidade nem é minha realmente. – Suspirou – Chega. Vou deixar isso para minha irmã, ela que se vire.

-E a dívida?

-Ela pode dar um jeito nisso. Tenho certeza. – Murmurou a última frase. _"Claro, foi ela quem forjou, ela saberá retirá-la. Chega, estou saindo dessa guerra sem fim. Admito quando perco."_ Camus voltou seus olhos para o jornal e se levantou da mesa. Encarando Kanon firmemente nos olhos – Faça o que tem que fazer. Estou fora. Passe tudo para o nome dela e... – Disse enquanto recolhia alguns pequenos pertences que estavam sobre a mesa e se dirigia para a porta - ...Capriche mais da próxima vez Kanon. Sei a diferença entre você e o Saga. – Virou-se repentinamente – Ah! Claro, mande esse recado para Kerina: 'Parabéns!'

Kanon ficou boquiaberto enquanto via o aquariano ir embora para nunca mais voltar. Pegou um telefone e discou o número rapidamente, sendo prontamente atendido do outro lado.

-Shura, ele está fora.

-...

-Disse para deixar tudo nas mãos de Kerina, que ela saberia como administrar a empresa.

-...

-Claro... Vou fazer isso imediatamente. – Desligou, olhando uma última vez para a porta semi-aberta enquanto recolhia alguns papeis e também saia dali. Desligou a luz. De uma coisa tinha certeza; Aquela sala ficaria muito sombria sem Camus ali, suspirou e andou o corredor todo, de volta a sua sala enquanto arrumava os papeis.

_-OoO- Uma semana se passou após o fim da presidência do Camus –OoO-_

Os jornais insistiam na mesma notícia. "Fim da era de Aquarius". A empresa agora sendo administrada pela irmã ia de mal a pior, decaindo através dos dias. A divida ia aumentado e aos poucos, aquele lugar, sempre tão movimentado, foi ficando vazio, meio sombrio. As matérias abordavam cada vez mais o fato de a divida que a empresa tinha aumentava cada vez mais.

"Onde estaria o chefe de Aquarius? O 'Príncipe de Gelo'?" As perguntas inundavam as manchetes dos jornais do Japão. Camus abriu a porta de casa, se deparando com um desses jornais na porta de sua casa. Pegou-o entre seus dedos e leu a manchete, sentindo a mágoa por deixar isso tudo pra trás. Mas ele tinha... Ele queria. Não era isso?

-O Príncipe de Gelo está trancado em casa, pra quem quiser saber. – Murmurou para as quatro paredes de sua casa, recebendo apenas o vazio e o silêncio de volta. A casa de Camus parecia um caos. Não parecia nada com o que fora um dia. Organizado, arrumado, limpo. Não. Nada disso. A casa parecia consigo mesmo. Uma Desordem completa. O Caos.

As almofadas do sofá espalhadas pelo chão, a mesa de centro com alguns copos que não foram levados à cozinha, fora outras tantas coisas que fazia o aquariano se reprender todo dia, mas nenhuma ação o fazia arrumar aquilo tudo. A Aquarius estava ruindo, e tudo por culpa sua.

_-OoO-_

Kerina seguia pelo corredor mal iluminado. O Chão sujo, as paredes manchadas, as lâmpadas queimadas. Tudo um espectro do que a Aquarius fora um dia. E agora estava assim por sua culpa. E por mais que seu coração sangrasse por fazer mal ao seu próprio sangue, se orgulhava de ter feito uma grande parte de seu trabalho. Abriu a porta para a sala que uma vez fora irradiante, limpa, organizada. Que uma vez fora de seu irmão. Quem levantou Aquarius das cinzas e que agora ia para a fogueira junto com sua preciosa empresa.

Observou os papeis revirados, rasgados, móveis cheios de poeira... Os vidros quebrados. Sombrio. Era tudo o que poderia dizer sobre aquela sala. Saudades, fora o que sentira ao entrar naquela sala e perder todas as suas intenções malignas ao ver seu pequeno irmão sentado atrás daquela mesa. Pegou um dos livros belos e caros que agora jaziam no chão e folheou. Aquilo era uma bíblia, afinal, fora criado no cristianismo, apesar de não acreditar em nada.

Jogou-a de volta ao chão, não queria chorar, queria voltar atrás, não ter feito nada disso, mas era tarde de mais. Era tarde de mais para se desculpar com Camus o que ela fez no presente, se vingando de outros, do passado. Chegou perto à janela, deixando que o vento batesse contra seu rosto, as imagens ainda eram vividas em seu interior. Tudo muito vivido.

_**FlashBack**_

_A jovem ruiva ajudou o pequeno irmão a se esconder junto à árvore, a grande e antiga árvore que tinha em seu jardim. Colocou o garoto dentro do grande buraco que ela continha no tronco e mandou-o se encolher, enquanto afagava-lhe os cabelos com aquelas mãos sujas de sangue de seus pais._

"Me prometa Camus! Me prometa que não irá sair daqui!" _Murmurou Kerina, chorando de nervoso, enquanto beijava-lhe a testa e apertava suas mãos pequenas contra as suas. _"Mon Petit. Se você sentir medo, prenda a respiração e me chame bem baixinho, se você prestar atenção, poderá me ouvir respondendo. Je t'aime!"

"Kerina, não me deixe aqui!" _Suas pequeninas mãos foram soltas, deixando as marcas de sangue solitárias contra sua pele pálida. _"Je t'aime ma soeur¹! Je t'aime!" _Encolheu-se ainda mais contra aquele poderoso caule que lhe escondia dos assassinos de seus pais. Viu sua irmã ainda ser levada, e chorou, naquele dia. Suas lágrimas haviam secado._

_Kerina fora levada a um bordel, onde crescera, e lá, prometeu a Shura que ajudaria a ruir o grande poder de seu irmão, e assim ele a tiraria daquele lugar repugnante. Naquele dia, ela chorou e prometeu que sua felicidade começaria a partir da ruína de seu irmão._

_**Fim do FlashBack**_

Kerina afastou a mão do rosto, sentindo todo aquele ódio que sentia pelo irmão ir embora de seu corpo, podia ver as manchas do sangue de seus pais nas palmas das suas mãos, e sentou-se no chão, encolhendo-se contra o vidro. Nada daquilo estava valendo a pena.

E nada do que fariam valeria. E então...

Chorou.

**Continua...**

**Vocabulário:**

¹ - Eu te amo minha irmã!

**N/a:**

_Hello Pessoinhas! \o\ Gostando? Esse capitulo, sinceramente, eu quase chorei aqui... ToT, mas valeu a pena. Agora veremos quem é o mauzão da história mesmo! xD_

_Agradecendo à: **Anjo Setsuna**,** Yuki Saiko** e** Thyana**!_

_Muitíssimo obrigada a todo mundo que 'rewisaram'! Atenção! \o\ Mais três reviews e i'm back! \o/_

_Os reviews estão sendo respondidos no site: www (ponto) angelkamus (ponto) blig (ponto) com (ponto) br._

_Kissus e Bacinhus_

_Teffy 18/02/2007_

_**Comemorando os 2493 hits \o\**_


	13. Capítulo Décimo Segundo

_**

* * *

** _

**Um ser sem sonhos**

Por: Teffy-Chan

**

* * *

**

_**Desclimer**__: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas os sobrenomes __**Veuliah **__e __**Leôkritos**__ e o nome __**Kerina **__são criações minhas, portanto, créditos são bons._

_**Resumo:**__ Sabe, é difícil ser assim. Tudo o que eu mais queria agora, era dormir, e poder sonhar que tudo o que se passou, ficará lá. No passado.

* * *

_

Atenção. Esse capitulo pode conter palavreado chulo (palavrões) e insinuações de sexo.

* * *

**Cenas do Capitulo Passado:**

_Kamus desiste da empresa, finalmente havia superado o terrível problema com sua empresa. Deixara-a com sua irmã. A empresa faliu, e agora, Kerina sensibilizada, pensa em tudo o que fez, em tudo o que aconteceu..._

E nada do que fariam valeria. E então...

Chorou.

* * *

_Capitulo 12 – O Passado, bom, deve ficar no passado._

As mãos ainda estavam banhadas em lágrimas quando percebeu a movimentação dentro da sala. Ergueu os olhos, esperando ver Shura, ou ainda Kanon ou outro conhecido, mas ledo engano. Aqueles olhos azuis estavam ainda mais escuros e mais duros do que se lembrava. Ainda mais recriminador do que antes.

-O que quer? – Perguntou a garota, áspera, querendo sua solidão de volta, estava mergulhada em seus pensamentos, e assim queria permanecer.

-Vim fazer uma visita. – Cerrou os olhos e logo os reabriu – Mas parece que já chegaram antes. – Sorriu de canto, a amargura era evidente em seu semblante – O estranho, é que era com você que eu queria falar.

-O que...?

A garota se encolheu um pouco contra o vidro sujo da janela¹, a aproximação do louro estava a assustando, o que ele pretendia fazer? Viu-o se abaixar na sua frente, ficando agachado. – Sabe, eu descobri umas coisas muito interessantes com o Saga... – Milo puxou o rosto da garota em sua direção – Quer dizer que a irmãzinha querida do ruivo era apenas uma putx paga, que resolveu se vingar?

Os olhos de Kerina marejaram, aquilo era seu 'calcanhar de Aquiles', seu ponto fraco.

-Eu... Milo... Eu não queria...

-Mentirosa. – Milo soltou o rosto da garota, puxando a cadeira próxima à mesa, destruída, para poder se sentar. Puxou do bolso da calça uma caixa avermelhada, meio amassada, e de dentro desta pegou um cigarro, acendeu-o.

-Sabe, - soltou a fumaça que havia tragado – eu sempre achei que você realmente era a irmãzinha querida do nosso preciso ex-diretor. – Deu uma pausa como se pensasse – Na realidade, todos achavam isso... _Menos eu_. Como posso dizer... Tenho um ciúme exagerado de seu precioso irmão... E... Não quero dividi-lo com ninguém. Ainda mais se for uma vaxxx que resolve trair a confiança dele.

Kerina escondeu o rosto avermelhado novamente entre as mãos, encolhendo os joelhos até a cabeça, os abraçando depois. Não se importava com a presença masculina ali, ele, naquele momento, era apenas seu carrasco, mostrando todos seus pecados visíveis e palpáveis.

-Outro dia eu estava pensando... Nossa, finalmente eu vou poder ter uma chance com ele. – Os olhos da garota se arregalaram, mas Milo não fez questão de notar a breve pausa que os soluços pararam de ecoar pelo aposento. – Eu tive. Sabe, eu me lembro. Eu sei que eu o beijei. Mas isso não é suficiente.

-...

-Ora querida – falou a palavra com asco, quase as cuspindo – Não me olhe assim. Sou mesmo _gay_, amo mesmo seu irmão. E quero te matar pelo beijo que deu nele. – Sentiu a garota se encolher e sorriu de canto, sentindo o gosto amargo da vingança por cada poro do seu corpo – Eu o quero apenas pra mim. E não posso conseguir isso com você me atrapalhando a todo o momento. – Se levantou, andando calmo até ela – Sabe, perdi meu posto de melhor amigo, para uma garota, que acabou com o sonho dele. – se agachou na frente dela, jogando o cigarro pela janela aberta acima deles – Piranxx.

-Eu... Milo... Eu juro que não queria. _Me pardonne. S'il vous plaît, mon frère ne me mérite pas comme soeur_.² - despejou ainda mais lágrimas, dessa vez, sem secá-las – Meu irmão sofreu muito._ Et jeune_³, você o faz feliz. Não desista dele, mesmo que pra isso, ele desista de mim.

Ela chorou ainda mais, segurando a mão de Milo contra a sua. O louro estava meio perdido, abalado pelas palavras da garota.

-Eu já sofri muito nessa vida – apesar das lágrimas, ela abriu um sorriso terno, ainda assim triste – e já fui de tudo um pouco. Vendia meu corpo pra sobreviver. Vendi minha alma ao diabo para me vingar da pessoa errada e agora, olho pra trás e me arrependo.

-... – Milo vacilou nas palavras, mas puxou sua mão de dentre as dela – Nem... Nem pense que irá me fazer pensar em mudar o que eu estou sentindo e...

-Non quero, quero que você entenda, que eu vim aqui, pra onde meu irmão se encontra, para tentar uma vingança sem futuro... Por algo que deveria ter ficado enterrado no passado...

_Flashback_

_Correr não adiantava mais, suas pernas estavam feridas e cansadas, assim como todo o seu corpo, porém, seus seguidores não davam nem a impressão de cansaço, ouvia o barulho dos passos e das vozes atrás de si. Entrou em um beco, talvez, um pouco escuro e fedorento, mas por enquanto era o que poderia representar a salvação._

_Pegou a bainha suja do quimono justo ao corpo e entrou dentro de uma caixa com pressa, encolhendo o corpo jovem, cansado e sujo, dentro daquele local. Acalmou a respiração aos poucos, retirando os fios ruivos de frente a face._

_Abriu a caixa com cautela, após apurar a audição e reparar que eles haviam passado reto, a garota em seus plenos quinze anos saia da caixa úmida que havia lhe abrigado contra os seus seguidores. Usava um quimono branco – agora, meio amarronzado pela sujeira, principalmente nas pontas da roupa – justo ao corpo, deixando explícitas suas curvas afeminadas._

_Suspirou cansada, estava finalmente decidida a fugir daquele país, que nem ao menos era o seu, e daqueles habitantes tarados, que viam em um corpo de uma jovem garota sua diversão. Sentia que toda sua infância fora retirada, junto com sua pureza e virgindade, por aqueles homens sujos._

_Saiu com cautela do beco, arranjaria dinheiro para sair do país e assim, quando o arranjasse nunca mais olharia pra trás, talvez voltasse pra França, pra procurar seu irmão, mesmo que esse estivesse morto, ao menos queria ver seu tumulo. Deixou apenas uma lágrima escorrer por sua face e logo a secou. O tempo de chorar e esperar que seu príncipe encantado a resgatasse estava no fim._

_Era hora de crescer, amadurecer e fugir daquele lugar asqueroso._

_Mal pode ouvir as vozes de seus seguidores novamente e já estava presa contra a parede, eram dois deles, da casa de prostituição onde havia sido presa._

"Achamos finalmente aquela putinhx que fugiu..." _comentou um deles, dando asco na garota, que tentava a todo custo se livrar dos braços fortes que a prendiam._

"Será que podemos nos divertir um pouco com ela antes de devolvê-la?" _Riu malicioso um deles, passando a mão por cima de seu seio e o apertando em seguida._

"Non! Me larguem...! _s'il vous plaît_..." _Falou num fio de voz, perto das lágrimas novamente._

"É estrangeira!" _Comentou novamente o primeiro deles. _"Será que na hora do sexo ela também falará em francês?"

_A garota chorou, tentando empurrá-lo com toda a força que seus braços frágeis permitiam. Logo foi arrastada para dentro do beco, enquanto os dois homens se aproveitavam desta. O primeiro puxou uma faca da cintura e puxou o pano branco, cortando e revelando a pele pálida aos dois olhos de cobiça._

"Ainda por cima é branquinha." _O segundo se pronunciou enquanto segurava os braços pálidos assim como o corpo contra o seu, aproveitando para roçar contra suas costas e nádegas, o excitando com a situação._ "Vou adorar deixá-la cheia de marcas roxas e avermelhadas."

_Os dois riram com gosto. O primeiro puxou o pano com força, machucando a garota e a fazendo gemer de dor, liberando os seios e seu tórax. Apertou-lhe o seio direito com força, a machucando e a fazendo abrir à boca, avançou com a sua contra a dela, mordendo seus lábios e invadindo sua boca com gosto._

_Ela mordeu-lhe a boca, tentando fazê-lo parar, mas em contra-partida levou um tapa em uma das coxas, a fazendo estalar._

"Não tente isso de novo vaca."

"Ela te mordeu?" _Perguntou o segundo_.

"Não importa. Vai ser melhor assim." _Sorriu sádico e malicioso _"Gosto das selvagens."

_Voltou a apertar-lhe os seios, logo mais descendo suas mãos sujas por todo o corpo da garota, puxou a saia do quimono para baixo, revelando as belas coxas, uma delas com uma grande marca avermelhada, e a peça que ainda lhe escondia a intimidade._

_Chorou ainda mais, sentindo que seria submetida àquilo novamente._

"Anda, tira logo essa calcinha, não agüento mais aqui só segurando ela."

"Argh. Já vai."

_O homem puxou-lhe a peça de roupa, a desnudando completamente. Logo após aproximou seus dedos da sua região pubiana e enfiou três dedos dentro desta. A garota gritou de dor, ainda assim sentindo algum prazer. Se recriminou por isso._

_O homem que a segurava por trás sorriu, puxando mais o corpo de encontro a sua ereção, esfregando-a contra a pele clara. O outro abriu sua calça, enquanto retirava a sua mão do local que estava e retirava seu membro, já ereto, de dentro da boxer._

"Vamos, a coloque ali em cima, depois é você."

"Está certo."

_Os dois a colocaram sobre alguns caixotes imundos, ela já não tinha mais forças para tentar se soltar dos dois homens. Um deles se aproximou, se colocando entre suas pernas abertas e estocando de uma vez só na garota, que apesar de esperar a ação, gemeu alto, pela dor._

_Sentia as lágrimas rolando pela face, mas ainda assim gemia no ritmo imposto por seu aproveitador, um ritmo rápido, que ela sentia o rasgar ao meio, indo até o máximo que ele conseguia para sair totalmente e voltar._

_Logo mais sentiu os jatos quentes no seu interior e se sentiu cansada, o viu se retirar de si e fechou os olhos, soltando o corpo. Sentiu outras duas mãos a virarem de costas, e a deixarem em pé._

"Já cansada putinhx?" _Falou com ironia o segundo homem. _"Ainda nem comecei com você."

_Ele retirou seu membro de dentro da calça e afastou as pernas da garota, entrando de uma vez só no corpo apertado, ela gemeu, apertando os dedos contra os barris sujos, não queria esconder mais, não adiantaria. Apesar de toda aquela situação, não tinha como negar que não estava tendo prazer._

_Gemia enquanto o homem entrava e saia de seu corpo apertado, estava doendo horrores, mas ainda assim rebolou, tentando aliviar aquela dor. Sentiu o homem atrás de si a segurar com mais força pelos quadris e começar a estocar mais forte._

_Logo sentiu seus olhos pesando e o liquido branco escorrendo por suas pernas. Seu corpo cedeu, sendo largado no chão. Os dois homens se arrumaram e um deles a pegou no colo, voltando com ela para a casa de prostituição._

_Teriam que a vigiar mais de perto, afinal, se ela fugisse de novo, teriam que achar outra estrangeira branquinha para se divertirem._

_Fim do Flashback_

Milo fitou os olhos opacos de Kerina, talvez ela não merecesse tudo isso.

-Não sou uma pessoa vingativa. Só quero que você pare de se meter na vida do _meu_ ruivo. – Kerina sentiu inveja naquela hora, ter alguém que falasse que ela era de alguém, e esse alguém a amasse e protegesse. – Mas posso mudar minha maneira de ver isso de uma hora para a outra.

-Faça meu irmão feliz.

-Eu irei.

Milo se levantou, deixando a garota encostada contra o vidro sozinha. Quem sabe pudesse, realmente, fazer Kamus feliz?

_

* * *

_"**Péééin"**

Arh... Já disse que odeio essa campainha? O que será que querem agora? Um autografo dizendo que eu fui o príncipe do gelo? Hn. Tenho mais o que fazer. Ta, talvez não tenha.

"**Péééééééééééin"**

É, realmente vou ter que ir atender a porta. Esse aí parece que não vai desistir, me levantei, observando a zona que se instalara na sala, não estava muito disposto a arrumá-la, e talvez, nem um pouco disposto a estar nela, talvez anuviar a mente e sair um pouco de casa me fizesse bem.

"**Péééin"**

-JÁ VAI. – Me irritei, cuspindo as palavras enquanto chutava uma ou outra coisa no chão, andando até a porta da frente. Abri a porta, sem mesmo me importar de olhar pelo olho mágico, e não esperava por ele.

-Milo? – arregalei os olhos ainda segurando a maçaneta da porta, encarando o louro.

-Hey Kamus. Como você 'ta?

**Continue ?

* * *

**

¹ - Imaginem uma sala ampla, uma parede inteira somente de janela e as outras três brancas. A janela chega até o chão, e nos cantos fica encolhida a cortina azulada. Em frente à parede da janela fica a porta na extrema esquerda, a estante próxima da mesa e ao centro da sala, um pouco mais para o fundo, fica a mesa de Kamus, com um computador, papéis e um arquivo encostado na parede.

² - Me perdoe. Por favor, meu irmão não me merece como irmã.

³ - E rapaz

* * *

Não deveria nem estar aqui, vocês sabem, ne?

Demorou eras pra eu ter meu terceiro review e depois disso ainda tive diversos problemas com diversas coisas, tais como problemas familiares, escolares e internáuticos.

o.O' Não sei nem se a ultima palavra ali ta certa, mas enfim, como vão vocês otakus? – _apedrejada, morta e esquartejada. _- Err... Bom, espero que gostem do hentai aí de cima. Nunca escrevi um na minha vida e espero que não tenha ficado muito chulo. Desculpem de novo xx'

Certo, certo. Eu estou de volta com o capitulo de Um ser sem sonhos, pra deixar bem claro que eu não abandonei nem abandonarei essa fic.

Um beijo especial à: _Anjo Setsuna_, _Kagura_ e _Danizoll_.

Aos outros que vieram aqui, leram e bom, só ignoraram o 'Go' lá embaixo, obrigada. Graças a vocês todos alcancei **3153 hits**.

Beijos

Ja.

_Teffy Chan_


End file.
